


The Unfinished Sacrifice

by Sandra_Taylor



Series: Harrison Gaunt series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Good Guys Death Eaters, James Potter Lives, Lily Potter Lives, Potter Twins, Tom is not insane, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: On the fateful day, Voldemort walks into the Potter home. But this time, James Potter is not home, Lily Potter is more clever than you'd think, and there's not one child, but two.I've been reading too many wbwl, Slytherin!Harry fics lately. And so, inevitably, I had to end up writing one, too. Because that's the way things are.
Series: Harrison Gaunt series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672210
Comments: 33
Kudos: 692





	1. The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize things from somewhere, they probably originated there and so don't belong to me. Like I said, I've read too many fics like that in the last year to remember and I probably took ideas from all over this Archive.  
This is more of a prologue to traditional re-write of the books. So if you like it, please let me know and I will try to attempt the rewrite itself.

The bright green light bounces off its target.

Voldemort is so surprised he just only manages to move out of its way. That‘s impossible! Nothing can stop the killing curse from reaching the target. Not when the caster knows how to aim.

That‘s when he notices it. The blood on the child‘s forehead. The same blood that‘s on his brother‘s forehead as well. But while the brother is wailing as if he was killing him (which, admittedly, was the plan), the baby that Voldemort actually targeted just watches him with big eyes and somewhat curious expression.

Blood magic. A ritual, Voldemort muses when he looks around and notices the peculiar way the room is made. The two cribs are in the dead center. The furniture and the toys on the floor that Voldemort assumed were just thrown out of the cribs randomly make up a circle. He can see some blood on some of them, too.

Blood ritual in a home of the golden pair of the light side. And if he‘s not mistaken, the ritual is sacrificial. Which means that it needs a sacrifice to work properly.

That would explain why he had enough time to get out of the way of the curse before it hit him. If he actually killed Lily Potter, he wouldn‘t have such a luck.

He‘ll have to thank Severus for making him swear not to kill Lilly Potter. He was bitter about it before, but now he‘s glad.

The child smiles at him and outstretches his hand that‘s holding a big soft dog. Voldemort stares at the child. He was never good with children but ever since his… dabbling in the dark arts got serious and his appearance was alterned every child he met has been scared of him. Not this little guy. The one prophetised to kill him.

Sure, it could be the other twin or even the third child. But the last he heard the Longbottom child is a squib. Or at least his magic level isn‘t much higher than a squib‘s. And while the other twin is a proper wizard, he‘s got nothing on his brother. The magic around him is weirdly wild, as if trying to escape him while he holds on with all his might. Which is an impressive might for a baby.

Voldemort shakes himself. There‘s no time for all that. Obviously, the prophecy almost came to be tonight already.

The prophecy…

Suddenly, Voldemort can‘t remember why killing a baby is a reasonable response to a prophecy. There‘s always million ways to interpret them and they usually make sense only in hindsight.

But there‘s no time for that, either.

He needs more time. He was supposed to die here tonight. Being dead will give him plenty of time.

On a whim he summons a pile of ash and one of his old cloaks, leaving it in a pile in front of the cribs. Then he looks back at the children.

The crying one is still going at it. He does have a fresh scar on his forehead, right next to the blood mark, so it‘s understandable, Voldemort muses. He does remember the curse bouncing a few times before landing on a wall in an angle so part of the wall above the crib fell. Voldemort guesses that‘s how he got the scar.

The second child on the other hand is still offering his plush toy to Voldemort, but now he‘s pouting. It‘s like he wants him to have it. But he‘s not crying.

They‘re identical, yet their behaviour couldn‘t be more different.

Voldemort was never a children type, but the intense stare of the boy he came to kill (the first one, anyway) makes him question that decision.

There‘s a noise from downstairs, calling out for Lily Potter. Time to go.

On a whim, he takes the baby. With a swish of his wand he summons more ash, this time placing it in the crib, and takes the dog from the child just to drop it on top of the pile. The child glares at him, but thankfully doesn‘t make a sound.

„Lily! Harry, Chris!“

Voldemort carefully steps out of the cirlce before apparating. Just to be sure.

***

The Riddle home looks abandoned. It‘s not like Voldemort ever really cared how it looks. He spent most of his time visitting his followers. He has few favorites who are always glad to see him. And an abandoned muggle home near a muggle town is perfect for his illegal activities. No one would ever look for him there.

But now, with the baby in the middle of the dusty rug in the dusty, half-destroyed living room, he starts having his doubts about how suited this house is for him now.

What‘s he even talking about – he just kidnapped a baby. Not that he cares about the morality of it or anything, but… a baby! What is he supposed to do with it?!

The baby (Henry or Christopher. He‘s sure the twins‘ names are Henry and Christopher, but which one this is he has no idea. They are identical, after all.) stares at him, surprisingly judgemental for someone who‘s not even fifteen months old yet.

„Doggy,“ he says suddenly, demandingly. With some blinks Voldemort realizes with surprise that he‘s also sitting down on the dirty rug, just few feet away from the child. Voldemort frowns.

„Taking it with us wouldn‘t work with the conclussion that you died along with me, that I hope Dumbledore will come to.“

The child frowns even harder.

„Doggy!“

Voldemort feels a headache coming.

Also, the clarity he felt right after the curse flew right next to him is… going away. It‘s getting harder and harder to think.

„No doggy.“

The child pouts and… part of Voldemort… it‘s weird. There‘s this warm emotion that he‘s not used to feeling… anymore.

He needs his Death Eaters.

No, that‘s not right. Not Death Eaters, he needs his… friends.

It takes him a moment to remember their names. Emory Nott. Corvinus Lestrange. Theodore Flint. Abraxas Malfoy.

No, not him, not Abraxas. He died of dragonpox a few years back. Voldemort was at the funeral. He spent the entirety of it planning an attack on the supply run coming to London from India.

Why did he do that? Abraxas was his closest friend. He was the one to show him around the wizarding world. He was the one to offer him his family home every summer when Tom was denied his request to stay at Hogwarts. It never happened, of course, because somehow Dumbledore managed to control his life even outside Hogwarts. But he offered and he wrote regularly, even when he was in France for most of the holidays. Tom was always grateful for that.

His head hurts and the baby in front of him makes a face, making his displeasure apparent. Soon he opens his mouth and starts crying loudly.

Voldemort feels his anger raise and he raises his wand.

„Bubbles!“

He blinks a few times, staring at the child. There are still tears on his red face, but now he‘s grinning in delight.

„Bubbles.“

Tom looks from the baby to his wand and back. The child saw him raise his wand and automatically assumed he‘d make something fun when he was ready to kill him.

By Merlin, he needs help.

He makes some bubbles while thinking hard. The house is not connected to the floo network, for obvious reasons. He never minded apparating everywhere. But he remembers Corvinus fretting over not apparating with his boys while they were still young. Apparently, it‘s not good for a child‘s magical core.

The child giggles and Tom stares at him. Carefully he feels for the child‘s magic, more closely than before.

It‘s strong and pulsing, doesn‘t seem weakened after the first apparation at all.

Well, that settles it. The child shouldn‘t die with another apparation.

He goes to the Lestrange manor. It‘s not only Corvinus there, he knows, and it could come in handy. He needs to let his Death Eaters know that they need to lay low for some time now. Regroup. While Volde-no, Tom. His name is Tom. No, that‘s not it. His name was Tom. Now he‘s… something else.

Fuck.

There‘s a small hand on the place his nose used to be. He flinches. The child seems to be curious about where his nose went. He stares at him.

His sixth horcrux. Nagini. He wasn‘t sure how it would work, making a horcrux out of a living thing, but it worked and he saw the loss of his nose as a small prize to pay for leaving a part of his soul with his pet.

The child‘s eyes widden when he realizes that it‘s just not there. Tom snorts and goes back to the task at hand.

He lets out a pulse of magic. The gate in front of them opens. The child presses himself closer to him. He assumes that the sight is frightening to a small child. It doesn‘t help that it‘s the middle of the night. Also, for some reason the Potters were staying in a small cottage. And when he apparated to his home he did so straight to the living room. The Lestrange manor is nothing like a cottage.

It takes him long minutes to reach the manor from the gate. The gardens are trully impressive behind the manor. This is just to scare the guests. Tom knows that and he accepts that, focusing on the walk instead of his annoyance.

When he makes it to the front door it‘s already open, an elf standing just behind it, out of the way, ready to take his coat if needed.

He doesn‘t have a coat. He‘s cold, when he thinks about it, but he didn‘t notice.

„Master Voldemort.“ The elf is shaking in front of him. He stares at it. He‘s never sure of the gender of an elf, but… he never disrespected them. Has he?

He doesn‘t know the name of this one, he realizes with horror. He doesn‘t know a personal elf of one of his best friends.

What happened to him?!

„Inform Corvinus of our arrival.“ He stops and makes himself look at the elf. „Please.“ The word tries to stay inside, but he forces it out. The elves are more than servants. „Is there a room where we can wait for him?“

The elf looks up in shock. Voldemort frowns.

„Yes, sir. This way, please, master Vol-Voldemort.“

His headache is getting worse.

The elf leads them to the waiting room that has a sofa, an armchair, and a small table with a handful of magazines and two books on it. He‘s very familiar with this room. Corvinus‘ father wasn‘t really happy with their friendship at the beginning and usually let him wait here, even if he came in with Corvinus. Tom‘s pretty sure that the reason was Tom‘s academic brilliance. Corvinus is very intelligent himself, but especially during his teenage years he had other interests and didn‘t really pursue better grades until his OWLs and NEWTs. Corvinus‘ father was not happy about it.

„Biiiiig!“

The child‘s voice full of wonder brings him back to present. For a moment he feels unbalanced.

Then the door on the other side of the room from where they came from bursts open and in runs Bellatrix.

„My Lord!“

He cringes at her voice and instinctively moves so his body is between her and the child. If he‘s not good with children, she‘s downright terrible.

„We heard terrible news, I was so worried.“

He rolls his upper lip up and sneers at her, but they‘re not the only ones in the room anymore. Corvinus is just two steps behind his two sons who stopped right in front of the door. The brothers drop to their knees, lowering their heads.

„My Lord,“ they chorus at once.

Corvinus steps around them and hurries towards him, putting his hand on Tom‘s shoulder.

„Tom! Are you okay?“

There‘s honest worry in his eyes and Tom‘s head clears just a bit. Then Corvinus notices the child and his eyes widen.

„Tom.“ His voice drops, gets lower. It doesn‘t betray it, but Tom has known him long and good enough to recognize the horror in his face. „Did you kidnap a child?“

Tom suddenly remembers all the ramblings Corvinus did about how children are precious, especially the magical kind. And how no one should ever touch them or take them away from their magical parents.

„It‘s the child from the prophecy.“

He has no idea why he says that. It‘s bullshit and he himself knows it. Corvinus‘ eyes darken. Voldemort‘s eyes flicker to his followers.

„Rodolpus, Bellatrix, Rabastan, out of the room. Now.“

„Dad-“

„But father-“

„You can‘t-“

„Now!“

His voice doesn‘t raise. It drops. They gulp, but still look towards Voldemort. He nods, not looking away from his old friend. The three younger people leave slowly.

„Explain yourself. Now.“

Tom sighs and sits down on the armchair. He shouldn‘t, he realizes sharply. He should wait for the master of the home to invite him to sit down. That‘s the custom. But he‘s exhausted and the child doesn‘t look like it but he‘s been carrying him around for some time now and he‘s surprisingly heavy.

„There‘s been a prophecy. Severus overheard it. Dumbledore had a job interview in the Three Broomsticks with a potential Divination teacher who gave a prophecy there.“ He looks up to find Corvinus looking sceptical. The child in his lap takes his hand and he looks quickly back down, but the child just examines it carefully before playing with his fingers. Tom just looks at it, deciding to let him.

„Tom?“ He looks up, blinking at Corvinus. „Severus overheard a potential divination teacher giving a prophecy in Three Broomsticks, right? And you didn‘t find that weird?“

Anger raises in him. The child in his lap giggles and squeezes his hand. It‘s not strong, but it‘s probably the strongest the child is able to do.

„I had one of mine check in with the Unspeakables. They did record a new prophecy that day.“

Corvinus doesn‘t look convinced, but simply nods at him to continue.

„Severus didn‘t hear all of it, but it spoke of a person who will be able to defeat me. They were supposed to arrive as the seventh moth dies.“ He sighs and continues before Corvinus gets the chance. „I know, I know. Does the seventh month mean July, as we came to understand it under the gregorian calendar, or does it mean something entirely different? And what does even the word arrive mean? Birth is one of the possible explanations, but maybe it‘s someone coming from abroad? Or it‘s just someone finishing their education, gaining the abilities to destroy me?“

The silence is deafening and suddenly Tom is reminded of the times Corvinus was angry at Tom‘s more impulsive decisions during their school years. The thing about Slytherin is, you never hear anyone yelling. Their anger runs cold. You anger someone, they won‘t speak a single word to you. For weeks, if you fuck up enough. Which, admittedly, he did in his fifth year, when he didn‘t check that the bathroom was empty before calling Annabeth to him. He did want to turn those muggleborns into stone. They refused to acclimate into their new world, all the turning into stone was supposed to make them behave more like purebloods – getting to know and accept the culture they were trying to become a part of. The death was not part of the plan.

Then suddenly the child in his lap starts crying. It‘s not the loud, obnoxious sound his brother made in the crib. It‘s low and pitiful and Tom has no idea what to do about it.

Corvinus sighs.

„He‘s tired. Actually, considering the hour, I think that he left tired behind a few hours back and now he‘s just miserable.“

Oh, right, babies aren‘t supposed to be up after midnight, are they?

That‘s when it dawns on him. He kidnapped a baby!

„A baby. Corvinus. What am I supposed to do with a baby?“

To his astonishment, Corvinus smiles.

„To start, let‘s get you both to bed. The rest of it we can figure out in the morning. Come on.“

He gestures for him to get up and starts guiding him to the family part of the manor. They make it to the stairs when an elf pops out next to them. It‘s the same elf that opened the door for Tom. It doesn‘t shake in front of Corvinus, he notices.

„Master Lestrange, young master Barty arrived. He seems distressed.“

Tom groans. Barty Crouch Jr. Very clever young man. Very troubled. Tom doesn‘t have the energy to deal with him right now.

Corvinus smiles a small smile.

„The news of your demise does seem to be exaggerated, but the light side is celebrating like there‘s no tomorrow. The distress in the younger ones about our loss is understandable. Babbey, please, show master Tom and… young master to the emerald room, please.“

Tom blinks a few times at the elf. This is Babbey? The last he saw her she was just a small, hyperactive thing. This is a grown elf.

But then again, he realizes, in the last few years he hardly paid attention to any elves.

The emerald room is his usual one at the Lestrange manor. The green on the walls and carpet and the silver details all around including the curtains always felt as home to him. There‘s the mahagony table where he came up with his first declaration for the Death Eaters.

He feels like he‘s home. Certainly more than he ever had in the Riddle house.

The child in his arms moves so suddenly that he stops him from falling down at the last second.

He needs to figure out the child‘s name.

„Will master require a crib for the young master?“

Tom looks at the child. The child sobs, not looking away from Tom‘s red eyes.

„Mummy,“ he sobs and suddenly, Tom remembers his own mother-less childhood.

Fuck, where are all those memories coming from?

„Yes. Thank you, Babbey.“

Babbey snaps her fingers and a crib in dark wood with white sheets appears. Tom notices the quick look Babbey gives him before disappearing, but doesn‘t comment on it. Yeah, he‘s been an asshole to her, she has the right to question his motives.

„Mummy!“

„Sorry, child, but your mother is not available right now.“ He feels uncomfortable saying that. It‘s not right, kidnapping a child. Why did he do it?

He doesn‘t even think about returning him, though. No, this child is his now. Even though he no longer believes so firmly in the prophecy, a small part of him is afraid of it. And he‘s sure that out of the three children, this one is the destined one. And there are more ways to stop the prophecy. Killing the child is one of them. Raising him as his own is another.

„Daddy!“

„No, sorry, not an option either.“

„Pads?“ This time it‘s a hopeful question.

„I don‘t know who that is so, no.“

„Moony.“

„I‘m sorry, child, but right now, it‘s just me.“

The child continues crying. Tom has no idea what to do about it.

The child is already in his night clothes, so Tom simply lies him down in the crib. He tries to ignore the cries as he goes along his night routine and then finally lies down in the big, comfortable bed.

The child still cries. Damn it. One of the reasons why he picked him up was because unlike his brother, he didn‘t cry!

Finally, he groans and gets up. He takes the child from the crib and sets him on his hip. The child stops wailing, just blinks at Tom with big, tearful eyes, breathing heavily.

„Now will you be quiet?“

The child sobs quietly and nuzzles into Tom‘s neck. Tom stands there like a statue for a moment. After a while he tries to put him back in his crib, but the child starts crying right away. And then stops when Tom pulls him close.

Tom sighs.

„If I roll into you and you end up dead before the morning it‘s your own fault.“

***

He wakes up with someone touching his face, ready to kill whoever dare touch him. Then he opens his eyes and sees the child that he kidnapped the night before.

„Yum,“ the child declares, as if it‘s a life changing information.

Tom stares at him for a moment. Then he sits up and silently casts Tempus. 8AM. Considering how late they went to bed, it‘s incredibly early. Tom stares at the child.

„We went to bed about six hours ago.“

The child just blinks at him. He probably doesn‘t understand his point anyway.

„Yum!“

He assumes that means the child is hungry. And yeah, Tom himself could eat.

There‘s clothes ready for both him and the child. It‘s a nice, semi-formal robe for him, the kind that you wear without any clothes under it. Just how he prefers it. It‘s in dark blue with silver lining and it fits him perfectly. With a surprise he realizes that it‘s been years since he wore such a nice, new robe. Ever since the war begin, he became… lost to it.

He starts undressing the child and with surprise realizes that he has a diaper. And it‘s the plastic kind. He didn‘t notice before because part of his night clothes were pants.

What the fuck is he supposed to do with it?

He hesitates for a moment. He remembers only one elf from this house. It was Corvinus‘ personal elf, Nakpey, and considering that Corvinus has a new personal elf it has to mean that Nakpey is no longer available. Which leaves just one name he can call.

„Babbey.“

„Yes, master Voldemort?“

Suddenly, the name doesn‘t sit right. He shakes that feeling. He has more pressing problems.

„Can you change the child and put on the robe you prepared for him?“

Babbey bows lightly before going to the counter Tom put the child on. As she nears it a pair of steps appear in front of it so she can reach the child. Tom notices the face she makes when she has to touch the plastic diaper and how it disappears right after it no longer touches the child. After that, it‘s a quick process. Quite magical, actually.

Babbey hands the child to him and Tom blinks a few times at him. The green of the children clothes brings out the bright green of his eyes. They‘re much brighter than Tom‘s own, they basically shine out of his face. But the green brings back something he forgot long ago. The sense of belonging that for Tom is closely interlinked with the Slytherin house.

„Thank you, Babbey.“

Babbey smiles at him.

„Breakfast is being served in the family room at the moment, master Tom. Master Corvinus asks you and little master to join him and his family.“

He knows the way to the family room well. There‘s a table that‘s not really considered big in a pureblood society. Around it sit all the Lestranges on the British Islands – Corvinus with his sons and daughter-in-law. Corvinus sits at one head of the table, his heir Rodolphus and then Rodolphus‘ wife Bellatrix by his right hand, his other son Rabastan on his left. The other side of the table, the head of it, is prepared for Tom, with a child seat by his right hand, next to Rabastan.

Tom puts the child in the baby seat and nods at Bella‘s breathless wish of good morning. He‘s never been comfortable with her attention towards him, but she‘s usefull. He watches as Rabastan smiles at the child and gives him a bowl of porridge, talking to him softly.

„Hey, little fella. What‘s your name?“

„‘Arry!“

„Nice to meet you, Harry, I‘m Rabastan.“

The child (Harry, apparently. Tom assumes that‘s how the Potters call Henry, their firstborn and heir. Fuck) makes a face at that.

„‘a‘stan. Stan!“

Rodolphus snickers at that and Rabastan glares. By the painful face Rodolphus makes Rabastan kicked him under the table.

„Calm down, children.“ But even Corvinus sounds amused. „Tom, do you have a plan?“

Not really. But hey, time to think and wing it. Not the first time he had to think on his feet.

„Right now, we lie low. Yesterday, I walked into a trap.“

„That rat!“

„Yes, Bellatrix, and Pettigrew will suffer for it. But right now, there‘s a bigger picture to pay attention to. Bella, your arm.“

She looks up at him with awe when she bares her left forearm to him. Tom stares at it for a moment, thinking about the wording, before waving his wand and hissing a Parselmagic glamour spell. The mark on her forearm seemingly disappears. Bella screams out.

„Calm yourself, woman,“ Corvinus barks at her. Tom raises his eyebrows at him in surprise. Corvinus‘ displeasure is clearly seen and that‘s not usual. „Tom, explain.“

„Once I have the time I will tweak the spell so it‘s visible to those with the mark and invisible for everyone else, but right now time is of essence. Like I said, I was supposed to die yesterday. And from your reaction, the light side believes that‘s exactly what happened. It gives me a chance to step back and think through everything that‘s been happening for years now. In the meantime, I need you, and all the other Death Eaters, to lay low and work on your standings in the wizarding society. When the aurors come, and they will, they will come to arrest you. Get rid of everything dark you don‘t need and carefully hide everything else. The fact that they won‘t be able to detect the Dark Mark will help you. We have a chance to take this back to the Wizengamot, to make some actual change. Let‘s not throw it away. Rodolphus.“

He gestures for the wizard to come to him and the heir doesn‘t hesitate to stand up and get to him, his left forearm already bare.

„Corvinus, would you be willing to open your manor to my Death Eaters for at least few days? Or we could do a meeting.“

Corvinus shakes his head, smiling lightly.

„You found some young, temperamental ones. Let them come as soon as they‘re able so they don‘t do anything harsh. We can still call a meeting once you have a plan, but right now, let‘s keep it an open door policy.“

„Thank you.“

„Of course. Well, Rodolphus, Belatrix, it seems like you have things to do. Rabastan, would you take young Harry to the kitchen and help him actually eat his food?“

Bellatrix seems ready to argue, but Rodolphus hisses something to her ear and they quickly leave. Tom ignores all that and instead looks at Harry, whose nice new clothes are filthy with the poridge he was supposed to eat. Rabastan just laughs and takes Harry from the seat.

„Come on, little man. I‘m sure Goobey will have something yummy for you by the time we make it to the kitchen.“

„Make sure he eats some proper food, Stan.“

Rabastan sticks his tongue out at his father and quickly leaves before Corvinus has the chance to reprimand him. Corvinus sighs, but he‘s still smiling.

„You leave him more freedom, considering that he‘s not the heir, and that‘s how he thanks you.“

„He seems good with children.“

„He always was. I think he wants a big family, but with the war and him being in the front lines he wouldn‘t risk it.“

Tom cringes.

„Don‘t. It was his decision and I‘m proud that he was ready to fight for us, that he‘s as loyal. Now, Tom, tell me – how are you doing?“

There‘s a cunning look in his eyes. Tom doesn‘t like it. There‘s pros and cons about having Slytherin friends. The pros are that he doesn‘t have to explain himself or that no one questions the morality of his actions. He always liked the debates that were held in the common room. The cons are mostly the fact that there are hardly any secrets that stay secrets in Slytherin. Everyone is too clever for their own good. You‘re safe as long as your secrets aren‘t interesting to others. But Tom‘s secrets were always interesting.

That‘s why he started the distance between himself and his friends, he remembers. He thinks they figured him out while in the school. They didn‘t mind. But even he knows that more than one horcrux is… risky. And he didn‘t want his friends to find out.

„We don‘t have the time for this, Corvinus. What are we gonna do about the child?“

„Oh, so it‘s we once again?“

Tom tenses when he hears the erudite voice of another one of his schoolyears friends. Emory Nott is not exactly a strong wizard, but he‘s always had a way with words, his deep, silky voice easily persuading people from all backrounds about his truth. And when Tom turns around, he‘s not the only one walking in the room. Next to the skinny, avarage height lord Nott, Theodore Flint looks almost like a giant. He‘s big, both in height and weight, and not exactly pleasant to look at. The two of them were best friends in school and stayed that close ever since then.

Tom stands up to greet them. To his surprise, Corvinus just smiles at them and waves at them to sit down. That‘s… more familiar than he was expecting. They all had to stay friends after their Hogwarts years.

„How was Albania, Riddle? Oh, right, that was ten years ago, wasn‘t it?“

Tom flinches, feeling ashamed. He hates that feeling. Anger raises to take over, but then Emory clasps his shoulder and smiles at him and the anger disappears.

„Heard you were dead. Good to see that‘s not true.“

That‘s Theodore. Not one for words and his face set into a stone mask, but warmth in his eyes. If you know what to look for.

„I… thanks.“ His voice breaks just a little and he blinks a few times, as if waking up for the first time in years.

„So, what shit are we dragging him out of this time?“

„Hey!“

„He kidnapped a child.“

Tom cringes at the glares the two men shoot him. Which, yeah, okay, that‘s fair. They‘re both parents after all. Emory‘s face soon morphs into one of deep thought.

„The Potter heir, I pressume.“

Tom blinks a few times, before sighing.

„Dumbledore‘s not resting, is he?“

Emory smirks and hands him the Daily Prophet. Merlin knows where he hides it on himself all the time, but he had this habit in school already, so Tom doesn‘t question it.

The title page has a big picture of Dumbledore and the title proclaiming the war over, won by the light. Tom sneers.

„My sources tell me that he wanted the surviving baby to be there, but Lilly Potter was against it. The light is already hailing the boy as The Boy Who Lived.“

Tom snorts.

„More like the boy whose mother has more sense than the rest of the light side combined.“

He skims the article. Voldemort coming to kill the poor light family (which, yeah, okay, that‘s exactly what he went to do there), luckily James being away on an Order business (bullshit, of course he knew James Potter wouldn‘t be there, Pettigrew informed him well), Lily succesfully managing to survive the attack (who even writes that? If he wanted her dead, she‘d be dead), and finally the heroic act Christopher Potter did by surviving a killing curse that managed to kill both Voldemort and Chris‘ older brother, Henry. So Dumbledore either doesn‘t know or is covering the fact that Lily Potter used an illegal ritual. Sure, the ritual was light, as light as you get with blood magic, but it‘s still very, very illegal.

Suddenly the Prophet is ripped from his hands.

„Hey!“

By Merlin, he feels like a schoolboy again.

„The comment about Lily Potter. Explain.“

Tom rolls his eyes and finally starts his breakfast. He pours himself a cup of tea.

„There was a blood ritual done before I arrived. A sacrificial one, so it wasn‘t at its full strenght. It‘s the only reason why I‘m still alive. If I killed Lily Potter, I‘d be gone right now.“

Emory and Corvinus exchange meaningful glances.

„She‘s too close to Dumbledore.“

„Right now. If Dumbledore insists on using her child...“

„I don‘t really have the capacity to approach lady Potter right now.“ Not that she or her husband ever claimed the title. „If the situation with Dumbledore changes, we‘ll talk about it, but right now, we have different Potter to discuss.“ He sips the tea, puts it back down and starts preparing his toast. „We have Henry Potter on our hands. He‘s a powerful wizard and there are indications that he could be the tipping scale in this war.“

„The prophecy,“ Theodore nods. Tom shoots a glare at Corvinus. Corvinus shrugs.

„We need all the information to help. And yes, we already went over how complicated prophecies are. But either way, the child is powerful and I believe Tom can raise him the right way.“

Tom just took a bite from the toast, so he chokes on it.

„I can raise him right?!“

„Certainly. After all, we have our years of raising children behind us. It‘s your turn now.“

The three assholes look smug about it. Tom doesn‘t splutter, because that‘s not becoming of a wizard, but he wants to.

„I don‘t know a first thing about raising a child!“

„No one ever does. Besides, we‘re here to help. Theodore has a boy just slightly older.“

„Marcus is six already,“ Theodore grumbles. „But my cousin has a girl about the Potter boy‘s age. And didn‘t Lucius just had a child?“

„Crabbe and Goyle are one of your Death Eaters too, right? They have sons around that age, don‘t they?“

Tom just stares at all of them. What is happening?

And then, as if some curtain lifted in his mind, he starts thinking.

He needs an heir. Even though he‘s lord just in the title of Dark Lord, there‘s always the risk of this war going for too long. Even with his horcruxes there‘s nothing certain. He‘s not sure how it would work if his body was killed. And if he suddenly disappeared his followers will need someone to lead them in his place.

Plus, he likes the idea of raising a child, when he thinks about it. He always liked the idea of teaching the next generation and raising a child just seems a bit… more. More influence, more... intense.

„Blood adoption, right?“ he thinks lazily. The debate goes silent. He might be the youngest at the table, but he always was the one they followed. Eventually. „I‘ll need a potion for both of us. It‘s not complicated, but considering that it‘s blood-based it‘s highly illegal. It should take care of his ties to the Potter family, too.“

„You‘ll need to visit the Gringotts. There are few more institutions that offer an inheritance test, but only few of them offer a full family tree with it and no one else than Gringotts can offer you the discretion.“

Tom frowns.

„That won‘t be cheap.“

The three men snort.

„Don‘t worry about money, Tom. We‘ll make sure all the services are the top class and no one will ever find out you even were at the Gringotts.“

***

They form a weird picture, Tom is aware. Three lords of pureblood houses old enough that they‘re starting to have grandchildren, Tom himself with his unusual face hidden behind a glamour, and a toddler happily resting in Tom‘s arms. For some reason any time Corvinus or Emory hold him Harry kept reaching for Tom. In Theodore‘s arms he outright cried.

Thankfully, they‘re in a private waiting room in the Gringotts bank. And they don‘t wait long.

„Head accountant Snaglok is waiting for you, lord Lestrange.“

He bows lightly to Corvinus and Corvinus nods right back at him, respect apparent in his posture.

The office of head accountant Snaglok is close by. Or maybe the rooms in the building move around so the gobblins can treat every single one of their customers as they please. In that case Tom is very glad that Corvinus has always been careful to treat goblins with respect.

Snaglok is small and well built, his dark hair covering most of his face, but in a neat fashion. Honestly, Tom is hardly able to recognize one goblin from another, but he tries. This one, for example, has a scar going from his left temple right down to his jaw. It‘s not necessarily obvious at first glance, thin and silver, but it‘s there and Tom is going to remember it, going to use it so he recognizes Snaglok if he ever meets with him again.

„Lord Lestrange.“

„Head accountant Snaglok. May your gold flow.“

„And your enemies suffer.“ Snaglok grins nastily at them. It unnerves Tom, but Corvinus relaxes. „What may I do for you and your… associates this fine day?“

„We need an Inheritance test, please. One that includes full family tree and the highest discretion. Twice, actually.“

Head accountant Snaglok raises his eyebrows at Corvinus before turning his sharp eyes to Tom and Harry on his lap.

„That will be twelve galleons a piece.“

„Take it from my personal vault.“

„Very well. Three drops of blood on this sheet.“ Snaglok pulls a sheet as big as his table out of nowhere. Tom is impressed. Goblin magic is obviously powerful. He tries to remember what the lessons in Hogwarts taught him about goblin magic, but the only thing he can remember is the history lessons about goblin wars. „Let‘s start with the child.“

Snaglok obviously doesn‘t like children. Tom can relate.

Corvinus takes the blade Snaglok offered him and tries to take Harry‘s hand. Harry flinches back.

„No!“

„Come on, little one, we need to do this.“

„No.“

Corvinus sighs and sits back down, handing the blade to Tom.

„He‘s your child. You deal with it.“

Tom glares and tries not to notice the way Emory and Theodore behind him snicker. What are they, sixteen?

„Come on, little snake. Just three drops of your blood, that‘s all we need.“

Harry raises his big, watery eyes at him and his lower lip wobbles.

„Booboo?“

This children speach is starting to give him a headache. Booboo. That‘s how toddlers talk when something hurts, right? And how is Tom supposed to answer to that? He‘s not going to lie to him, but if he just says that yes, it is going to hurt, Harry won‘t let him touch him again. So he sighs and turns towards Snaglok.

„Can we start with me instead? It should be quicker this way.“

The goblin sneers, but silently nods. Tom takes the blade and pricks his finger. No sense making a bigger mess of it for three drops.

The blood soaks into the paper. It takes a moment before the blood seems to start moving, painting a picture of… Tom. Young, good looking Tom.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Slytherin._

Tom‘s eyes widen. That‘s a title?

„You‘re the Slytherin Lord?!“

„Slytherin still holds lordship?“

Emory slaps his head. Tom turns towards him and sneers.

„When I talk, do you ever listen or do you just nod so the annoying sound goes away? Merlin‘s sake, Tom, in my seventh year alone I ranted about the possibility of the Hogwarts founders seats in the wizengamot if only someone would claim them at least three times a week! We all knew it was you the year before that, so I was trying to make you claim your title. But you didn‘t, so I assumed that after taking the test it turned out that there are more conditions on the lord title than there was on the heir title.“

Tom blinks in surprise at Emory. He hardly ever saw him that angry.

„I… you did?“

„He did!“

„Got on everyone‘s nerve with it, too.“

„Oh.“

But that‘s when they notice the small note right under his name.

_Currently holding 1/64 of the soul_

„Tom!“

„Six horcruxes? Six?!“

„What the… fudge were you thinking?!“

He hears them, but keeps staring at the paper.

1/64. That‘s how small the part of his soul still resting in his body is? He wanted seven horcruxes, because seven is a magical number. He assumed that in seven horcruxes there would be safety that lacks in just one.

But… 1/64. Such a tiny piece of soul, barely hanging to sanity.

Except… no, not really. He wasn‘t hanging to sanity. He lost it some years ago. And he doesn‘t really remember… well, most of the last decade.

„We need to deal with this, first.“

„But if the Potters come to take the inheritance test...“

„Why would they do that? They already declared their second as the only survivor.“

„That was Dumbledore, remember? And if lady Potter is as clever as she seems to be, she won‘t be fooled as easily.“

„Snaglok. How much would I have to give your bank to assure that if the Potters come for inharitance test, you will turn them away?“

„It‘s not the question of how much, lord Lestrange.“

„Is there something in one of our vaults that could do it instead, head accountant Snaglok?“

The goblin grins nastily.

„There is such an item in the Flint family vault. That will give you a week. Another one from Nott family vault will buy you another two weeks.“

Theodore and Emory look at each other.

„We need our accountants and a contract naming concretely what you want. Unless it‘s something personally important to us, it‘s yours.“

Tom is paying attention, but doesn‘t have the energy to participate. There‘s a small hand on his cheek. He turns to look at Harry.

„Tom sad?“

He just stares at him for a moment. He wishes his emotions were so simple a toddler could understand them. Dread. Fear. Exhaustion. Anger. (He‘s pretty sure that part is Voldemort. Yes, he can see it now. Voldemort is what he became thanks to the horcruxes. But now he wants to go back to Tom. No, not Tom. Lord Slytherin.)

But for a toddler, sad sums it up pretty well.

„Yeah, Harry. I‘m sad.“

Harry stands up on Tom‘s lap and kisses his cheek. Then he grins at him widely.

„Sad?“

He smiles, a strange, unfamiliar feeling stretching in his chest.

„No, Harry. I‘m all better now.“

The door bursts open and in rushes an old goblin. Once again, Tom is not really a good guess at what age the goblins are, but this one isn‘t as well built as the others, seems smaller, and his hair is as long as any other goblin‘s Tom‘s ever seen, but it‘s also stark white.

„Lord Slytherin!“ He doesn‘t bow or behaves in any way other goblins usually behave. And he looks very excited to see Tom. „I‘m so happy you finally decided to come claim your title. I‘ve been waiting for you since the forties, young man, where have you been?“

Fighting a pointless war, apparently. Because if he remembers the rants Emory used to have in the common room (and look a that, he did pay attention!), if only one descendant from the Hogwarts founders takes his seat on the wizengamot, all he needs to veto any and all new laws is a single family holding five votes. Or, as his friends all are, two families with three votes each. Sure, he needs more to pass new laws, but veto isn‘t that hard when you‘re a Slytherin descendant.

„Gornuk!“ Snaglok barks. „Behave.“

Gornuk snorts.

„Don‘t raise your voice at me, head accountant Snaglok. I‘ve been looking after the Slytherin vaults long before not you, but your father was born, young one. And considering that the head of the London branch of Gringotts is my grand-nephew I‘d be careful how you talk to me.“

Snaglok sneers at him before turning back to Tom.

„The child…?“

Tom takes the blade once again and numbly pricks Harry‘s finger. Harry doesn‘t move but there are tears in his eyes when it‘s done. Tom silently waves his fingers and the little wound heals itself. The tears are exchanged for a look full of wonder. Harry turns around and puts his fingers on Tom‘s mouth.

Emory behind him snorts. Tom rolls his eyes before gently taking Harry‘s hand so he can adress the goblin.

„Gornuk,“ he hesitates for a moment, „is there any title I should call you?“

Gornuk waves it away, goes to the table Snaglok is trying to look busy at and puts down two thick files and a small box. Tom looks at it with horror.

„Call me Gornuk. So did Corvinus.“

„I did not!“

Gornuk rolls his eyes.

„Not you. Corvinus Gaunt, the last to claim the Slytherin lordship. It was in the early eighteenth century. Good lad. Bit of a show off, if you ask me, but hey, it worked for him. Invested well enough to enjoy his lifestyle, but didn‘t really bring any more money. Now, are you ready to claim your title?“

No, he‘s not ready. But he likes the no-nonsense attitude the goblin has and doesn‘t want to offend him.

„I‘m sorry… Gornuk.“ Tom smiles a little at the uncomfortable way Corvinus adresses the goblin. „This has been rather… life changing morning for all of us. Would it be possible to set a date for Tom to claim his lordship and go over all his properties?“

Gornuk doesn‘t look happy, but he gives Tom one long, searching look before nodding.

„I expect your owl no later than the day after tomorrow, lord Slytherin.“ There‘s something threatening in the way he says it. Tom gulps and nods. Gornuk gathers all his things and goes away with the same hurry he came in.

„Damn old fool,“ mutters Snaglok under his breath before pushing paper with Harry‘s lineage towards them. „Here you go. Anything else I can do for you today, lord Lestrange?“

Corvinus, Emory, and Theodore look at each other before looking at Tom. Tom looks down to Harry. Harry doesn‘t pay attention to either of them. He‘s gnawing at his fist. Silently Tom sighs and shakes his head.

„No, thank you, head accountant Snaglok.“

***

When they step out of the fireplace Harry gets cranky. Tom is annoyed and trying to contain him when Corvinus sighs.

„He‘s just tired. Let‘s get him some lunch and put him down for a nap, that should take care of it. Then we can-“

„Master Corvinus!“ Babbey is all wide eyed and she appears without a single sound. Stressed, then. „Your guests are waiting in the waiting room, but I‘m afraid they no longer fit, my lord.“

They all just stare at her before Corvinus sighs.

„I believe those are your guests, Tom. Babbey, please, in this case, refer to master Tom, he‘s taking care of the guests. I‘m going to kitchen and get our newest little master some lunch before putting him down.“ Corvinus takes Harry and Harry starts outright crying. Tom makes a step forward but Theodore steps in front of him, amused smile playing on his face.

„Calm down now, fresh father, you‘ll get your fare share of trying to feed him and put him down for a nap. Now it‘s time to face your followers.“

Tom closes his eyes and tries to breathe and center himself. But all it does is that he can feel himself slipping into the dark madness he was lost in so recently. So he quickly opens them again and looks at Theodore and Emory.

„You about to desert me too?“

„Oh no. We‘re gonna watch from the background, enjoy you trying to have patience with that lot. It‘s your own fault, Tom. You let them run wild.“

That he had. And he needs to make that right.

It‘s exactly as bad as he expected. They‘re too afraid to come too close or to actually shout when he‘s around, but there‘s a bunch of questions he‘s not willing to answer to every single one of them. They don‘t really give him the space to answer any of the questions and quite frankly, the questions are getting ridiculous.

He lets them get it out of their system before his patience runs out. He casts silent Sonorus before hissing out: „SSSSilence!“

He purposely lets the s linger, reminding them what he‘s capable of. The room grows quiet in seconds.

„Let the light and the ministry believe that the war is over. In the meantime, prepare for the raids that are sure to follow. Malfoy, Bulstrode, Parkinson, you‘re gonna be in the first round so come here so I can conceal your Marks and go home, prepare for them. You have children now, and they come first.“ He waves his wand and hisses at Lucius‘ forearm. The mark disappears. There‘s a wave of unrest in the room and Tom rolls his eyes. „Calm down, all of you. Or have you forgotten everything you‘ve ever learned? There‘s no way to get rid of the Mark. This just masks it. Go home, Lucius, and give my best to Narcissa. Zinnia, Florence, come here.“

He does the same to both Parkinsons and then the Bulstrode patriarch. By then people seemingly understand that he‘s not in the mood for questions and they form a line. Most of them murmur their relief and delight that he‘s not really gone. The only thing that‘s stopping him from snapping at them is the sincerity in their voices and faces.

It‘s only when the room somewhat cleans that he notices that while most people hurry to see him and if possible touch him as soon as possible, there are two people falling behind, lingering in their own corner. Tom is actually relieved to see Severus is one of them. The other, on the other hand…

It was not Voldemort who took liking to young Barty. No, that was Tom himself, although he was hanging to his sanity by a single thread, right after his fourth horcrux. Barty was still in school, basically a child, back then and they didn‘t really keep in touch, but Tom kept an eye on him and Barty craved that kind of attention. Then of course Tom left for Albania and back came Voldemort. Voldemort, who used that craving to carve a younger, more handsome version of himself. (Tom saw himsefl in a mirror briefly that morning. He didn‘t mind the small alternation in the colour of his eyes or even his now outright sick paleness. But when the fuck did he lose his hair?!) Tom is not sure he‘s up to straightening what Voldemort twisted.

Not to talk about the war he constantly leads against Voldemort in his own body. It‘s hard work, hanging to one‘s sanity.

But he makes himself smile at Barty.

„I‘m sorry I scared you, Barty.“

„My lord.“

Barty gets down on one knee, exactly the same way the Lestrange brothers did last night. Tom still gets a kick out of it. The power he holds like this, it‘s overwhelming. But for the first time in years a weight settles on his shoulders along that triumphant feeling. Because along with power over them this gesture gives him responsibility for them.

„Give me your arm, Barty.“

Barty complies without standing or even looking up. With a sigh Tom hides his Mark.

„Raise, Barty.“ He‘s vaguely aware that he used to call him „my child“, but that‘s out of question now. „I know that what I‘m about to ask you is a lot, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?“

„Of course, my lord.“ Barty looks almost scandalized that he has to ask. But in his eyes (and through them, admittedly, in his mind) Tom can see that he‘s as starved for approval as he was when Tom first met him. Good. It should make bringing him back from the edge of madness easier.

„I need you to get closer to your father, to play the perfect son.“ Barty looks so shocked he‘s speechless. Tom is glad for it, quickly but calmly continuing. „We‘re changing the battlefield, moving to politics. I want as many of my followers to get there as possible and if I remember correctly you dance better than most. Get into your father‘s good graces and he‘ll get you to the top society. And we need that.“ Tom hesitates when he realizes that the look of horror on Barty‘s face isn‘t fading. „Can you do that for me?“

Barty snaps out of whatever stupor he was in and nods solemnly.

„I won‘t fail you, my lord.“

Tom‘s smile slids off his face as he watches Barty leave. Troubled young man indeed.

Finally, he turns to the last man in the room. Severus Snape. Exactly the man he needs to prepare the blood adoption potions for him.

Severus is slow to approach him, his face a study of fearful wonder. He drops to one knee abruptly, as if just now remembering the proper decorum. His left arm is hidden behind his back.

There‘s something wrong with him.

„Raise and give me your arm, Severus.“

Severus raises, but leaves his hand and his forearm behind his back. Tom frowns.

„You… you spared her. My lord.“

Tom‘s frown intensifies.

„Of course I spared her, Severus. I promised.“ And apparently even mad he has some principles.

Severus‘ eyes sparkle. Tom brushes his occlumency shields, light enough that Severus shouldn‘t feel anything, and as usually doesn‘t get anything from that. Sure, Tom could bring the walls down with force, but that would leave Severus‘ mind in ruins and Tom doesn‘t want that. Severus is too brilliant, has too much potential for that to happen.

„I… I‘m sorry.“ Severus collapses, this time on both his knees. Suddenly and painfully Tom realizes how young he is. So early in his twenties he‘s practically a teenager. And he‘s been fighting in a war for years already. What have they done to this generation? „My lord, I‘m so, so sorry. I made a mistake.“ By that point he‘s sobbing.

Suddenly, Emory and Theodore are behind Severus. Tom doesn‘t think Severus noticed, but they both look angry. While Tom is… stumped, really.

„I went to Dumbledore.“

There‘s his anger. But he makes himself push that away. Because sure, he can get angry, punish Severus, and possibly lose valuable ally. Or… or he can make this into an opportunity.

„You went to Dumbledore,“ he says slowly, quietly, deliberty. Severus shudders, but Emory gives Tom a curious look. Theodore just keeps staring daggers at Severus. „Yet here you are, willingly confesssing.“ Once again he lets a light hiss get into his speech. Severus cringes and Tom smiles. „That could be a prove that you realize that, as you said, you made a mistake and you want to repel. However, it could as well, be you trying to prove your loyalty while you spy for Dumbledore.“

The tightness with which Severus holds his eyes and lips shut looks painful, but to his credit he doesn‘t try to talk himself out of it. He just kneels there, tears silently rolling down his cheeks, awaiting his judgement.

„Open your eyes, Severus, and let me in.“

There‘s a moment of hesitation before Severus does as he‘s told. Tom rushes into his mind, happy to see that Severus truly lowered his defenses. He sends concrete memories Tom‘s way but he doesn‘t fight back when Tom looks further, into older memories and Severus‘ emotions.

He sees Severus plead his case to Voldemort, who is dismissive and the promise out of him is hard won. And Severus didn‘t trust it. He allows the desperation Severus felt at the time roll over him as he watches him go to Dumbledore. He sees him show the Mark to Dumbledore and watches Dumbledore promise Severus to protect him. With interest he notices that Severus‘ own promise has a stipulation – Dumbledore has to protect Lily. Not that Lily has to be safe or even alive, as he pleaded with Voldemort. No. Dumbledore has to be the one to protect Lily.

Billiant young man, indeed.

He checks some of Severus‘ older memories, too. Just to make sure that his story checks out, that he truly sought out Dumbledore out of desperation just few days ago.

Everything checks out. Tom just lingers because he notices Severus‘ weird… obsession with Lily Evans. And yes, in his head he calls her Evans even now when she‘s technically lady Potter.

Tom doesn‘t claim to be a love expert. Far away from it actually – he‘s aware that growing up in muggle London right before and during the second world war fucked him up in ways almost no one understands. But he saw love. Felt it, acually – Emory, Theodore, Corvinus and even Abraxas shared their memories with him. In Hogwarts they used to share their memories regularly. It started as a brag from too cocky Emory about a girl he seduced. But as they grew older it evolved. Abraxas was older than them, a prefect they all looked up to. One night after they left Hogwarts he joined them in the review of their old memories and scoffer at the idea of their schoolboy crushes being loves. That was the night he shared with them some of his memories from his back then five years long marriage with Drussila.

And that‘s how Tom knows that Severus‘ feelings for Lily Potter are neither love nor a boyhood crush. Not really. Not anymore, Tom muses as he views some of Severus‘ memories from when he was thirteen. It might have started as such but by now it evolved into something… possessive. The circumstances of his teenage years didn‘t help and the war outright doomed him.

Tom has to blink a few times when he comes to his own body and mind. Deep legilimency is always disorientiering, no matter how often he does it. As soon as the light stops to be blinding he focuses on what‘s going on around him.

It doesn‘t look that a lot of time passed. Emory and Theodore still stand behind Severus on high alert, ready to stop him if he tried to flee. But Severus‘ face is resigned. He‘s ready to accept whatever Tom decides to do with him.

„Babbey.“ The elf instantly appears in front of him. „Please, summon your master at once. If the baby‘s still awake tell him I trust whichever elf you deem the best for the task to look after him.“

Babbey‘s eyes grow big before she bows to him.

„Yes, master Tom.“

He turns back to Severus as soon as Babbey disappears. He studies him for a long silent moment before speaking again.

„Do you feel your magic forcing you to tell Dumbledore any of the information you already have?“

„No.“ Severus‘ response is decisive and immediate. „I assumed that Lily found a way to save herself.“

Which gives Tom a double agent. Which he might need now that his usual spy didn‘t show up.

„And you‘re willing to spy on Dumbledore.“

Curiously, fury flashes in Severus‘s eyes.

„Lily lost her child and he doesn‘t seem to care. He proclaimed him dead and Potter happily jumped on that train, enjoying that his other child is famous. Lily refuses to believe that her other child is dead and Dumbledore is a condescending asshole to her about it.“

Good news all around, it seems. Dumbledore drew exactly the conclussion Tom wanted him to all the while alienating a strong, clever ally. This politics thing seems to come naturally to Tom.

„Hiding the Mark would do more damage than good in your case. Are you ready to lie to the Wizengamot for our case?“

„Yes.“ There‘s no hesitation and Tom is surprised to find Severus‘ mental defenses still down so he can see the truth of the statement. „But, my lord, if I lie about the involvement of every single one of us, especially those that are notosious in our society, I won‘t be trusted for long.“

And that‘s why he left his mind wide open – so that Tom could see that he means no disrespect but is genuienly worried.

The door opens silently and in walks Corvinus. He doesn‘t stop until he‘s next to Tom and his face is as politely blank as ever. Tom can still sense his surprise when he sees Severus, still on his knees.

„We‘ll make a list of people we can spare. Corvinus, do you think you could arrange a room for Severus here with us? Dumbledore isn‘t expecting you anytime soon, is he, Severus?“

Corvinus‘ eyebrows raise so high they almost disappear in his hair. (Tom is not jealous. He‘s going to get his hair back, god damn it.)

„No, he doesn‘t care what I do when he doesn‘t need me. If he needs me he‘ll send a patronus.“

Tom nods and turns to Corvinus.

„Babbey, prepare the east guestroom for Severus, please.“

The elf hardly even appears before bowing and disappearing again.

„You have a unique chance to regain my trust, Severus. I hope you realize how rare that is.“

„I‘m most grateful, my lord.“

„I need you to prepare blood adoption potions for me and a baby I desire to adopt.“

There‘s a small moment of hesitation. Severus isn‘t stupid, he probably already suspects who the baby is. That‘s alright with Tom. Part of the test even.

„I‘ll need blood sample from both of you. And information on if and how you‘re already related.“

Tom smiles. Severus passed the test.


	2. The Horcruxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the adoption or the claiming of the title of Slytherin lord can happen, Tom has to deal with his horcruxes. And possibly battle Voldemort for his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kaia. Because adding this chapter today was always the plan, but her comment made me actually get out of my bed and do it.

The upcoming days are… hard. They need to study both Tom‘s and the baby‘s genealogy all the while dealing with Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix. And of course baby Harry himself.

Harry grows restless, crying almost all the time, yelling for mum and dad and whoever „Pads“ and „Moony“ are. He calms somewhat in Tom‘s arms (for some reason), but he can‘t always carry him around. He has things to do.

He also has his horcruxes to gather and deal with, hopefully getting back his sanity.

Two days after their visit with Gringotts he comes back from the cottage near Little Hangleton with the ring on his finger and in terrible mood. It was the first horcrux he hid and over the decades he kind of… forgot some of the curses that were hiding it. The retrieve was more complicated than anticipated and as he came back he was more Voldemort than Tom.

And that‘s when he hears the high-pitched, irritating scream.

He bursts into the living room. His eyes zero on the baby sitting on a thick carpet in front of the fireplace surrounded by soft toys, a dragon one even flying circles around him. And the brat still screams its head off!

Furious, Voldemort raises his wand.

„Expelliarmus!“

Tom blinks in surprise. Rabastan stands in front of suddenly silent Harry. His arm is still raised and his wand still pointed at Tom, Tom‘s own wand at his feet. Rabastan‘s face shows how terrified he is, but his hand is steady and if Tom still tried to harm Harry Rabastan would stop him.

The room is full, Tom relizes, everyone is here. Emory, Theodore, and Corvinus are standing around Harry, Rodolphus a step behind his father, Bellatrix even further away.

Well, not everyone. But Severus hardly ever leaves his room. He has a potions lab there and the one time Tom checked on him he was working hard on the blood adoption potions. Tom also suspects that Severus doesn‘t really like being in the same room as this many people and doesn‘t hold it against him.

The room is dead silent. Everyone is staring at him, waiting for his reaction. Well, everyone except for Bella, who‘s staring at Rabastan as if he went mad.

„Babbey.“ Tom‘s voice is quiet and raspy. The elf appears in front of him instantly. „Hide this somewhere safe and make sure that no one, not even your elves, touch it. Give it back when and only when both me and your master ask for it, together. Do you understand?“

Babbey is all wide-eyed when she nods before bowing low and quickly disappearing. The ring disappears with her, but without her ever touching it.

Only once Babbey is gone he turns towards the rest of the room. They‘re more relaxed, but Rabastan didn‘t relax his wand hand completely.

„Rabastan.“ The young man flinches and looks at him with terrified eyes. „Thank you.“ He waits a beat for the words to register. „Now give me my son.“

Rabastan picks up Harry and hands him over to Tom. Tom tucks Harry close to himself, under his chin. Harry cuddles close and whimpers softly. Tom silently calls his wand back to himself, tucking it into the holster on his forehand.

„Corvinus, Emory, Theodore, I need to talk to you. Corvinus, may we use your office?“

They‘ve been using his office these last two days but it never hurts to be polite.

Just as the door behind them closes they can hear Bellatrix screeching. Pressumably at Rabastan. Tom frowns.

„Corvinus, I do not like your daughter-in-law that much.“

Corvinus snorts.

„No one really does. But it was Eudora‘s last wish.“ A pause. „And the contract was binding.“

Tom rolls back his upper lip in displeasure. He understands the necessity of marriage contracts in a society where heirs are needed and adoptions forbidden. Better to pair all suitable parties as soon as possible. Yet the solution is… clumsy. Messy, at times.

They make it to the office and Tom heads to one of the armchairs by the fireplace. He sets Harry on his lap and absentmindedly rocks him.

„Perhaps retrieving all my horcruxes on my own was… not as good idea as previously thought.“

„Oh, you think?“ Theodore grumbles, but Tom doesn‘t take offense. In his own, un-charming way he‘s right. And his friends did try to warn him.

„But we have half of them, right?“ Corvinus is, as always, trying to get them all on the track. And he‘s right, of course. Corvinus didn‘t hesitate to retrieve the cup as soon as Tom asked and Lucius took even less time, considering that Tom asked over floo-call (not for his hurcrux, of course. Not that Lucius knows that‘s what the diary is) and he kept it home. „And we shouldn‘t have any problems retrieving Nagini, should we?“

„No, just keeping her alive after the horcrux is gone.“

„How‘s that going?“ Tom fixes his intense look on Emory. Emory just frowns at him.

„Not good.“ It‘s said flatly, but it still makes Tom glare. „Don‘t look at me like that, I‘m doing all I can. I went over all of our libraries. I found a few things about horcruxes, one even mentioned that it is possible to create a horcrux out of a living thing. But freeing the soul while keeping the animal alive? I‘m starting to think that we don‘t need magic but a damn miracle.“

„Language.“ Tom runs his fingers through Harry‘s soft hair, but his eyes are unfocused. He‘s sure he read something that could help them. He can‘t really recall what it was, but… „I need access to Hogwarts.“

A moment of silence.

„No.“

„Are you insane?! Wait, no, don‘t answer that.“

„Is this about a horcrux? I‘m a governor. Just tell me what and where it is and I‘ll retrieve it.“

„It‘s not… only about a horcrux. And it‘s not so simple. I think… I think that Salazar‘s library holds the answer we‘re looking for. There‘s a tunnel from the forbidden forest to the chamber, so that Annabeth can feed herself. I can make it in and out through there.“

„Isn‘t the library… well, big? How long do you want to be there?“

Hopefully at least long enough for him to slip into the room of requirement during the night to retrieve the diadem.

„It doesn‘t matter. If it saves Nagini I will stay down there as long as needed.“

„What about Harry?“ Tom blinks a few times at Corvinus. „Are you going to leave him with us, who can‘t calm him down when you‘re away for just hours, for days and days on end? Or are you going to take him with you, to the chamber I‘m sure comes with a child-friendly corner?“

Tom glares, but Corvinus‘ glare is more intense. Suddenly, Harry sniffles and speaks up, turning his little face towards Tom.

„Mummy?“

There are only few times in his whole life that Tom remembers feeling guilty. Every time Harry looks at him with his big, water-y eyes is one of them.

It‘s not that he stole a child from Lily and James Potter, stole their heir, that makes him guilty. It‘s the fact that he robbed Harry of his mother.

„I‘m sorry, child. It‘s still only me.“

Harry nods and goes back to playing with one of the soft toys they gave him. Either Harry summoned it on accident or one of the elves quietly dropped it into his lap when it became apparent that the adults have bussiness to do.

Tom looks back at Corvinus.

„I leave tomorrow morning. If I don‘t find anything useful in the library, I grab the horcrux and come back the next morning. I will go back, though.“

He tries to glare his friends into submission, but it‘s not as easy as it used to be. He blames the baby on his lap, chewing on a wing of a plushy dragon.

***

The Slytherin library is a mess.

Getting there isn‘t a problem. Tom knows exactly where to apparate so he‘s the closest to the tunnel leading into the Chamber yet outside the wards. He‘s a little worried about how the wards are going to react to him, considering that technically there‘s a war still going on (surely the aurors wouldn‘t declare peace just because Voldemort is allegedly dead?) and Dumbledore has access to his magical signature.

He feels it when he walks through the wards. But the wards themselves don‘t react to him and he doesn‘t waste time waiting around for something to happen, so he‘s in the tunnel and then in the chamber quicker than he anticipated.

The chamber itself is dirty – dust and skeletons of animals lying everywhere. Tom sighs and casts some cleaning spells. The elves of the castle are terrified of Annabeth and honestly, Annabeth herself doesn‘t really care how tidy the space around her is. But Tom is irritated that the place Salazar Slytherin built himself is that dirty.

He stops to check on Annabeth. He‘d like to speak to her, but considering that it‘s almost winter and it‘s been years since he last visited, she‘s hibernating and he doesn‘t want to disturb her.

And now, there‘s the problem of the messy library.

There‘s no system in the storing of the books that Tom can see. He never minded that when he went through the books as a teenager, jumping from one topic to another. Only books he read from cover to cover where the seven diaries Salazar left behind.

He can hardly recall what was in them anymore. He needs to reread them. But not today. He doesn‘t have the time right now.

With a huff he steels himself and starts looking through the books.

There are some very interesting books that Tom has to make himself set back down. Back then, in the tenth century, no one was really as focused on one thing as people are in the twentieth century. Sure, masteries were a thing, but many talented witches and wizards held many masteries. The founders are a great example of that – although they usually taught what they enjoyed the most, they each held masteries in the core subjects and then usually some extra of their own.

He makes a few mental notes. Slytherin had some fascinating potion experiments going on and some very good books on political theory. The experiments are in parseltongue, so he puts them back in their place, but the politics theory boook is in english, although an old one, so he pockets it, willing his magic to protect it. Emory should be excited about that one.

It‘s only when the alarm on his wand goes off at ten in the night that he realizes he‘s hungry. He sighs and heads out of the library.

He puts as strong disillusionment charm as he‘s able and calls out to get some snakes to scout for him, making sure that he doesn‘t bump into anyone on his way there. He asks the polite question (how‘s their hunting going) and lets the three snakes that responded to his calling go on about their hunting. Then he asks them to scout for him, taking them out of the chamber by one of the smaller tunnels, the one leading to one of the classrooms on the fifth floor. Two of the scouts scout ahead and Tom leaves one behind, to warn him if someone got behind him.

It‘s surprisingly easy to get into the room. It‘s exactly as he remembers it, with centuries of junk accumulated. As he looks around he thinks that someone should probably take a look around and throw away the truly useless stuff (he saw broken brooms on his way to where he stashed the diadem) and put the useful stuff to museums or archives or something.

Then the diadem is right in front of him. Tom gulps. Then he closes his eyes and concentrates on Hogwarts‘ magic.

„Hear me, lady Hogwarts, for I am heir Slytherin, descendant of one of your great founders.“ He knows he‘s hissing and relaxes just the tiniest bit. Parseltongue always had that effect on him for some reason. „Hear me and obey. In a moment, I will call an elf to me. No one will know about my or the elf‘s presence here in Hogwarts. So I command, so it will be, so say the heir of the noble Salazar Slytherin!“

He waits a moment, feeling the magic settle around him. Hogwarts heard and she‘s gonna obey. And honestly – the magic around him doesn‘t feel that heartbroken over it.

„Babbey.“ There‘s a pop and the little elf appears right in front of him. „Please, take the diadem and put it in the same place you put the ring and the other things.“ Because as soon as they were done in Corvinus‘ office yesterday, Tom asked her to add the cup and the diary to the ring. „The same rule applies.“

„Yes, master Tom.“ She bows low for him. „Anything else Babbey can do for you?“

„Thank you, Babbey.“ He hesitates. „How‘s Harry doing?“

Babbey shifts a little and Tom sighs. Obviously, by answering she would betray the trust of her master in one way or another. So, the answer is probably „not good“.

„Thank you, Babbey, that‘s all.“

Babbey disappears and Tom stands there for a moment, staring at the place she was at just a moment ago. Maybe he should…

But then one of the snakes speaks up to him and he hurries to the chamber. Once there he thanks the snakes and conjures each of them a mouse. Then he hesitates while looking at the statue of an old wizard (Tom refuses to believe that‘s Slytherin himself. Wasn‘t he supposed to leave Hogwarts before his 35th birthday?). He promised he‘d be back the next morning. It‘s still only a midnight.

He sets another alarm and goes back. Maybe he‘ll have luck now.

***

He doesn‘t have luck.

He goes through some more books. Some of them he can simply skim through. Those are the ones that are actual books and not just journals of Salazar‘s notes. It seems like Salazar simply wrote his ideas as they came. He had a potions notebook that he already mentioned and a charms notebook that is as full of rewrites and messy notes as the potions one. This one, however, is also in english. Tom can also recognize another handwriting now and again. Possibly more than one. That‘s probably the reason why this one is in english.

Other than those notebooks (more than one for each subject, Tom finds out soon enough) his notes are chaotic. Messy, sure, rewriting part of notes as he goes, but also jumping from one subject to another.

When the alarm rings at six AM he sighs, but makes himself pick only first issue of Salazar‘s diary, one of the notebooks with the charms notes (the one written mostly in different handwriting – elegant, loopy handwriting that isn‘t exactly in contrast with small, readable cursive of Salazar himself, yet still is very different), and the politics one he picked before. First he wants to simply take them, but then it dawns on him that his friends would still need to translate them. So he makes copies of the charms and politics one. The magic doesn‘t work on the diary, so he simply takes the original. He will give it back when he comes again.

On his way back from the library outside he sends around some more cleaning spells. He‘s cautious once he makes it to the forest. He tries calling some snakes to him, but no one answers. He assumes that all the snakes in the forest are already hibernating and the rest of them fled to Hogwarts.

So he goes slowly through the forest until he arrives at the border of the Hogwarts property. He carefully looks around before crossing through the barrier and quickly apparating.

Just a moment after he appears in the hall of the Lestrange manor Babbey is there to greet him.

„Good morning, master Tom. Can Babbey do anything for you?“

„Good morning, Babbey. Is anyone else awake?“

„Most people are still asleep.“ She hesitates. „Master Corvinus and his guests are in his room, entertaining young master Harry.“

Tom freezes when he hears that, slowly turning back towards Babbey from where he was going to the fireplace to warm himself.

„Harry is already up?“ Babbey twitches and doesn‘t look at him. Tom frowns. „It‘s alright, Babbey. He‘s not your responsibility, I‘m not mad. Just tell me what‘s going on.“

„Young master Harry hasn‘t gone to sleep. Babbey tried to help with warm milk with honey, but young master wouldn‘t drink it. Master Corvinus with his guests has been trying to calm the child since master Tom left.“

Tom frowns even more, turning to walk to Corvinus‘ chambers. They agreed that considering that the master bedroom is the biggest in the manor Harry would stay the night there.

„Has he been crying since I left?“

„He‘s been content for about two hours before asking for his mother. It‘s been… not good ever since.“

Tom sighs and quickens his pace. When he notices that Babbey isn‘t able to keep up with his pace, he adds: „Thank you, Babbey, you may go now.“

He hurries to the master bedroom. As he nears it he can hear Harry‘s pitiful cries halls away. He quickens his steps, bursting through the door to the master bedroom without even thinking about the fact that he should knock.

Emory is standing with Harry near the fire. Harry is wearing a nightgown that probably was all white and pressed in the evening, but now it‘s all crumpled and Tom can see smears of what he assumes is snot. Theodore is passed out in a nearby armchair in what looks like his regular robe while Emory bounces the child in his arms softly, moving just anough to keep him in the warmth of the fire yet not too close that his nightgown, longer than Harry himself, would catch fire. Corvinus stands close to Emory, leaning against the fireplace. Tom can‘t see his face but he‘s almost sure that his eyes are closed.

„Go to sleep sweetheart, just go to sleep,“ Corvinus sings softly in a voice that‘s obviously raspy from a whole night of speaking and, possibly, singing.

„I haven‘t heard this one yet.“

„Shut up, Emory.“

„Language,“ Tom admonishes automatically. Both Emory and Corvinus quickly turn towards him. Even Harry stops wailing to look at him.

„Ta! Ta!“

Harry leans forward and stretches his arms towards Tom. Tom automatically takes him, pulling him close and kissing his soft hair. Harry sniffs few more times, nuzzles into Tom‘s neck, and settles.

„What the hell? It‘s allmost seven in the morning and Harry is still not asleep?!“

„We obviously gave up hours ago and went to bed ourselves without a care for the child.“

Emory‘s words are just as sarcastic as ever, but his voice lacks the usual bite to it. Instead, it‘s downright exhausted. And the way he simply collapses to Theodore is very telling. And the fact that Theodore doesn‘t even wake up, just mumbles something, wraps an arm around Emory‘s waist and continues sleeping is also very telling. Corvinus doesn‘t bother with sitting, he collapses on the couch.

„I‘m too old for this.“

„Told you we should have wake up your sons to take a shift about four hours ago.“

„And I‘d agree with Rabastan and even Rodolphus taking over. But waking Rodolphus...“

„Means waking Bellatrix. Thank you for not involving her in this.“

„No problem. Honestly, I fear the day Rodolphus will have to come up with his own heir. We all know how Blacks fff… don‘t know how to raise proper wizards anymore.“

Tom smirks at the way Corvinus quickly glances towards Harry before censoring himself. By that time he‘s also softly rocking Harry.

„Well, I don‘t know about you, but I‘m going to bed. I need at least few hours of sleep and sleeping on an armchair is no longer an option for me.“

„Take Theodore with you, would you? We don‘t need him to complain all day tomorrow. Tom, there‘s a letter for you from Gringotts at the table in your room. It arrived around noon, so do us all a favour and answer as soon as you‘re able to.“

Tom groans. Few days ago he wrote to Gornuk, per his request, explaining that he will claim his lordship, but that he needs few more days to tie everythhing up and take care of his old life. He promised to stay in touch and do everything as quick as he‘s able so he could claim the lordship if all possible before Yule. Gornuk hasn‘t answered yet and honestly, Tom is a little afraid how he‘s going to react to that.

But right now he‘s too tired for that. He carefully looks at Harry, who‘s still somewhat fussy in his arms, but obviously almost asleep already. He‘ll check the letter tomorrow.

„I‘ll see you tomorrow, then.“

„Oh, and Tom! Dumbledore called Severus to him just minutes after you left. We told him to go, obviously not saying where you are. Severus came back hours later. We told him to save the report for you.“

Great. More things to deal with in only hours.

***

Tom sets an alarm for eleven. That way he can read through Gornuk‘s letter and take the time to reply before lunch.

The moment the alarm goes off he‘s up and quickly turning it off. He checks on Harry, who refused to let go of Tom, so he fell asleep on his bed. Honestly, it‘s working much better than Tom would expect. Luckily, Harry is still asleep. Tom knows that he will have to wake him up for lunch and keep him awake for the afternoon and then hopefully get him to bed soon enough so that he‘ll sleep through the night. Should be an interesting day, but hopefully they‘ll have him back on shedulle by the next day.

The letter from Gornuk is not so politely worded reminder that he‘s still waiting for him. Tom suspects that he‘s going to recieve that letter every week. With a smile he sits down to write a very polite letter in answer. He‘s genuienly looking forward to working with this goblin.

By the noon the letter is done and he already gave it to Babbey to have it delivered to Gringotts, and he‘s already dressed and ready for lunch, set to be half an hour later. Time to wake up Harry.

Harry‘s fussy and crying, but Tom assumes that‘s to be expected. It takes more time than anticipated and so they‘re late. All Lestranges are already in the dinning room by the time they make it there, along with Severus. Corvinus under his stone mask looks surprisingly hangover. It‘s probably just the lack of sleep, Tom assumes.

„Sorry we‘re late, Harry is fussy today.“

„Understandably,“ Crovinus grumbles just a bit, but smiles at Harry. Tom carefully looks at Severus. Severus is staring intently at Harry, his back straight and his posture rigid.

Tom tries to sit Harry in his high chair. Tom notices that to be next to Harry Rabastan left his rightful seat beside his father for Severus and took the one in between Severus and the high chair for Harry.

Harry puts up a fight. And when Tom holds his legs in his hands Harry starts screaming.

„Just put the boy on your lap, Tom.“

Corvin sounds exhausted. Tom frowns at him.

„What kind of example is that settling for him?“

„He hasn‘t eaten since dinner yesterday and even then he didn‘t eat properly and he had only few hours of sleep. Give the lad some rest.“

„He didn‘t sleep properly?“

Tom sighs as Rabastan‘s worried eyes settle on Harry. Tom finally sits down and puts Harry on his lap. Harry calms down somewhat and hiccups.

„How am I supposed to eat like that?“

„Carefully, while also feeding your son. Welcome to fatherhood.“

„We weren‘t so dreadful, father, were we?“

„You were worse. Actually, Stan was worse.“

Rabastan sighs, before playfully glaring at Harry.

„I blame you, young man. The whole nickname is your fault.“

Harry blows a raspberry at Rabastan and Rabastan snickers. Tom is surprised to find Corvinus, Rodolphus, and even Severus hiding their smiles.

„Told you you‘re the spoiled one.“

„Shut up, Rodolphus.“

„Language.“

Tom tries to feed Harry while eating himself, but it mostly ends on his pants. Harry refuses to eat anything Tom gives him when he tries to feed him, yet when Tom tries to eat himself Harry waves his arms around and he‘s still not succesfull.

„I‘m all done, my lord. Give me your son, I‘ll make sure he eats something.“

Tom doesn‘t even question it, simply gives little Harry to Rabastan. The high chair disappeared as soon as he set him on his own lap and now Rabastan moves closer to Tom so Harry can still easily see and maybe even reach him. Tom watches Rabastan try feed Harry some porridge before he sighs and asks Goobey for a bottle of milk. Tom watches with a small smile as Rabastan fights Harry to make him eat something. Finally, Harry gives up, leans back to Rabastan, sucks on the milk and watches Tom.

„Eat, my lord,“ Rabastan admonishes softly and Tom just stares at him for a while. Then he smiles and puts another toast on his plate.

„Tell me, Rabastan. Now that the war is… let‘s say over. Is there someone you hope to bring to your family?“

Rabastan stiffens and if he had any worse upbringing Tom is sure his cheeks would be scarlet red.

„I do remember you spending much time with that lovely miss, what was her name?“

„Clearwater,“ chims in Rodolphus with a smirk. „Elizabeth Clearwater.“

„It‘s not like that. Besides, she‘s married, with a child. A girl, I think.“

„Oh, it‘s obvious now that it wasn‘t like that and you don‘t care at all.“

„What about Barty?“ continues Corvinus as if he doesn‘t hear their teasing. „He was there a lot during the war. You two seemed to grow pretty close.“

Curiously, Rabastan does go red with that question.

„It‘s not like that.“

But this time, not even Tom believes him when he says that, his eyes fixed on Harry and his body language defensive. Interesting.

„How is Barty anyway? It‘s been few days and I haven‘t seen him yet.“

„He stopped by last week, didn‘t he, Stan?“

„Yes, he did.“ Bellatrix seems a little mistified by the conversation going around, but Tom can see she‘s still desperate to please him as she turns towards him. „He came back three days after that first breakfast we had together, my lord. He and Rabastan spent three hours in Rabastan‘s rooms.“

„It‘s not what you think it is! He just… ranted about his father for two hours straight before setting my bed on fire. We spent the last hour cleaning everything.“ He hesitates before looking at Tom. „He also seems confused and a little scared… I‘m not sure if it was of you or for you, my lord.“

Tom does a quick math in his head. He needs to talk to Barty and he knows that. But he‘s still battling Voldemort in his head and it will be easier to face him once he‘s completely steady.

„I do have a plan. If he comes over, please do take care of him and tell him I send my best regards. But right now I have things to take care of that take precedent.“

„Well, I‘m sure it won‘t be any problem for Rabastan to take care of Barty.“

„You know what, brother? Get it all in while I have the baby in my lap. I will end you the moment Harry is all good to go.“

Tom hides his smile into a cup of tea. Then he turns his attention to Severus. He seems uncomfortable to be there and Tom understands that. He usually allows Severus to hide in his room, but today he requested his presence.

„Severus. Corvinus tells me you were called by Dumbledore. Do you have any news for us?“

„The wards at Hogwarts allerted him to an unauthorized presence. Dark enough to register the fact in the wards, not dark enough to be an object immediately dangerous. He suspected a Death Eater and so he called me to ask if I know about any plan that might concern Hogwarts and help searching the Forbidden forest, where the transgression happened. I obviously know nothing about anything happening at Hogwarts and I told him so. Then I wasted three hours of my life searching the forest. All I found was a tunnel that appeared to head towards Hogwarts. I used a spell to find out if it was recently used. Obviously, I reported none of that or what the spell told me to Dumbledore or his order. I would recommend to conceal the tunnel if you plan to ever go back to Hogwarts the same way.“

„Thank you for your recommendation,“ Tom answers drily, but does make a note to do so when he goes back. „Rodolphus, Bellatrix, are you done with your breakfast?“ Rodolphus quickly finishes his tea while Bella nods breathlessly. „You may go then. Rabastan, please, take Harry to the kitchen and do try to make him eat some solids, even if they are mixed. I need a word with Severus.“

They wait in silence as the three get up and leave the room. Then Tom fully turns towards Severus.

„My lord, I‘m sorry if I offended you...“

„You didn‘t. It was sloppy of me and we were honestly lucky you were there. Thank you for that. There‘s something else I need to talk to you. I want you to reach out to a mindhealer.“

„My lord.“ Severus seems almost offended. „I don‘t need...“

„I‘ve been in your head, Severus. I know the way you think. Don‘t worry too much, Severus. You‘re not the only one I will give this advice in upcoming months.“

„Including yourself, I assume.“

Corvinus‘ eyes are still somewhat tired, but they‘re also stone-like in the stare they give Tom. Slowly, Tom nods.

„That… would be wise, yes. As soon as we‘re done with… everything. My lordship should make a good determining line for that. Do you agree?“

Corvinus watches him for another minute before relaxing.

„That seems like a good idea, yes. We mean no hurt, Severus. I know you‘ve been raised the muggle way and I only heard horror stories of how they treat those they deem mentaly inferior. If it will make you feel better know this – after the death of my wife, I made my sons go talk to a mindhealer and I myself visited one for years. He helped me through that part of my life and that‘s something that‘s quite natural. The war… that‘s not natural. And I‘m truly sorry you and your generation had to go through that.“

Severus stares at Corvinus for long minutes. He‘s a good Slytherin and Tom doesn‘t know him that well, which means that he can‘t read his expression at all. Then finally, slowly, he nods.

„I‘m not sure that‘s wise. Or… available, for me, really. I don‘t have the resources...“

„Nonsense. Aren‘t you the last living member of the Prince house?“

Severus blinks in surprise. Corvinus smiles.

„Don‘t look so surprised, boy. I went to school with your mother. Quite the temperamental young witch she was. I was saddened to hear about her fate from her father. But he never mentioned anything about a grandson. My advice is, go to Gringotts, get an inheritance test. If nothing comes of it and we find out that the Prince line is officially dead, we‘ll deal with the problem of money then. Death Eaters might be officially over, but we look over ours. Right, Tom?“

„Always,“ Tom nods. „I don‘t know the state of Slytherin vaults yet, but I‘m sure I will be able to come up with something if the worst happens. Now, is there anything else from Dumbledore we should know about?“

„The raids started. Potter and Black were frustrated that the raids on the Malfoy and Parkinson mansions didn‘t bring up anything fruitful. From what I understand Bulstrode and Nott should be next. From what they said only small teams head to each mansion, but there‘s a big one getting ready for the Lestrange manor.“ Severus quickly looks at Corvinus. „I think they‘ll be here before the week is over.“

Corvinus and Tom quickly look at each other. They don‘t care about the dark artifacts – they already hid those at Gringotts. Harry and Tom himself are a bigger problem.

„I will get a portkey to Gringott‘s. You should be safe there until I send Patronus telling you you can come back.“

„No. I will make my own portkey to my safe place.“ Even Corvinus doesn‘t know about the Riddle house and he plans to keep it that way. „I will thank you for the Patronus, though. Have Babbey prepare a bag for Harry‘s things and to keep some food ready for us when we leave, will you?“

As if hearing him talk about Harry, the door to the room bursts open and in hurries Rabastan holding a squirming, crying Harry.

„I‘m sorry, my lord. I wasn‘t able to calm him down.“

„Ta! Ta!“

Tom frowns at Harry, but does take him from Rabastan.

„Are you crying for me, Tom, or your father?“

„Ta,“ Harry sniffles. Corvinus chuckles.

„Both, Tom. He cries for his father – you.“

Tom just stares at Corvinus.

„I‘ve had him for, what, ten days?“

„That‘s a lot for a baby like him, Tom.“

***

Harry gets clingy. Any time Tom sets him down he watches him for a long minute before playing with his soft toys. If Tom gets up to leave the room, even just for the bathroom, Harry is very quickly aware and protests it. And even if he stays in the room. It takes only about ten minutes before Harry gets up and on uneven feet toddles towards Tom, demanding to be picked up. He‘s content to sit on Corvinus‘ lap as long as Tom is in the room, but he squirms in Emory‘s arms and outright cries in Theodore‘s.

Not that Theodore is there that often. Emory also has to leave for his bussiness daily, but he usually comes back in the afternoon. There are days when Theodore doesn‘t come back. It‘s not a big deal, after all Theodore is the only one who has a child that still needs his attention.

They introduce Marcus and Harry about a week after Tom made his first (and so far last) trip to Hogwarts. They need to go over the plan of retrieving the Slytherin locket and Theodore and Emory were the ones who volunteered to do so. They agreed that they‘d make the plans that afternoon and Emory and Theodore cleaned their plans for the next day. But that meant that Marcus had to stay at the Lestrange manor. Sure, he could have stayed at the Flint manor with his personal elf, but Theodore doesn‘t like to do that. None of them do, really. Children are precious and so are supposed to be looked after by their parents.

Marcus is a quiet child with a somewhat angry face, but Tom is used to that from Theodore. They make their plans in the parlour, with Marcus, Harry, and Rabastan present behind a privacy spell, so that Harry can see Tom is still in the room, but the children can‘t overhear their plans. Rabastan doesn‘t seem to mind the inclussion in the children category. In fact, he seems happy to look after Harry while trying to coax young Marcus out of his shell. Soon enough, he‘s happily listening to Marcus‘ rants about quidditch. He‘s only allowed to play with a children set that‘s safe to use for him, but he‘s been to a quidditch match as his sixth birthday present and has been obsessed ever since. Every time they talk about it, Theodore sighs and says that the gift was the worst idea he‘s ever had, but there‘s a small smile on his lips, so Tom assumes all‘s good.

After they retrieve the locket all they need is for Tom to apparate back to the Riddle house to pick up Nagini to collect all of his hurcruxes. Tom can‘t wait untill all this ordeal is over.

***

Obviously, he plans to adopt Harry. With the adoption all Harry’s old ties will die and he will create new ones. That usually also means a name change.

Problem is, Harry is set to be Harry. In the upcoming days Tom tries a few different names for him – Marvolo for one, but also Corvinus, Abraxas that one time, and even Raymond and Phillipe and Timothy. Harry doesn’t answer to either of those.

So Tom assumes they’re stuck with Harry. And Henry isn’t so terrible name, but even though the blood adoption potion should change the way Harry looks somewhat, it would still be too dangerous to have someone in the twins‘ Potter’s school year being somewhat similar to the Potter child, named Henry but going by Harry.

As Theodore and Emory are fetching the locket, he spends some time with Harry and Marcus. Corvinus is with them in the little family living room, but he’s going over some papers while Tom sits right there with Harry and Marcus on a rug with Harry’s favorite dragon soft toy and a small quiditch set that one can activate by pushing just a bit of their magic into it. Tom keeps an eye on Harry while teaching Marcus how to control his magic just enough to make the quiditch set move.

When he finally manages it, Marcus‘ face lits up with a smile.

„Can I make them do something else?“

„Not with this set.“ Honestly, that set is for younger children. Theodore said that he bought it for Marcus two years ago, but back then he wasn’t interested and so they forgot about it. „There are more sets like that that are more sensitive to one’s magic and intention. Ask your father about it, I’m sure he’ll be happy to get you one. Now, can you do it again?“

Marcus frowns, concentrating again on the set. Tom smiles. It’s easier being around children. Sure, Harry is great, but even when he’s with Marcus he feels more… himself. It’s strange, because he never considered himself good with children. Especially not pre-Hogwarts age children. But those two are the thing that keeps him sane these last few days. When they’re planning how and when to do the ritual to get rid of the Hurcruxes and make his soul whole again, he usually can feel himself slipping into the madness of Voldemort. Usually, one glance at the children is enough to calm him down.

The door to the room slips open quietly and in walk Theodore and Emory. To Tom’s surprise, there’s a locket hanging from Emory’s hand.

„What-“

„Turns out, we were late.“

Emory throws the locket to him and Tom catches it automatically. Then he frowns. That’s not the Slytherin locket. He opens it and finds the letter.

_To the Dark Lord – I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. – R. A. B._

Shit.

„Well, that… compicates things.“

He hands the letter to Corvinus and gets up to sit down in a chair next to the couch Theodore and Emory sit in.

„But it’s not like we figured out how to keep Nagini alive yet, so it’s not that much of a set back.“

„If you know who R. A. B. is.“

Tom glares at Corvinus who passes the letter to the couch.

„Of course I know who R. A. B. is. Who do you take me for? Even mad I know who my followers are.“

„This… this was one of your followers? What did you do to him?“

Tom tries to remember, but… he can’t. There are whole months he doesn’t remember from the time he was Voldemort. And the truth is, he doesn’t even remember Regulus that well. He knows he was in the same school year as Barty. Actually, Tom thinks Barty was the one to introduce them. He was clever, downright cunning in the way he was always quiet and watching everyone closely. Voldemort wasn’t that interested in him, but from what Tom remembers, he seems like an interesting young man.

„I can’t really remember. Voldemort… well, he is mostly just a blank in my memory. But this isn’t that big of a problem. It also explains Regulus‘ disappearance.“

„Regulus? Regulus Black?“

„His middle name is Arcturus. And yes. There’s no way he left the cave alive. Corvinus, can you please have Bellatrix arrange for me to visit good old Walburga?“

„Oh, is there some other Walburga that we’re not aware of?“

Tom smiles as Theodore and Corvinus snicker. Then he quickly looks down, because Harry is standing there, leaning to his knee and watching Theodore and Emory with a smile, cluthing his plushy dragon in his free hand. Then he turns to Tom and offers him the dragon.

„Ta!“

„You really should learn to either call me either Tom or father.“

„Yes, because that’s so easy for a one year old.“

„Isn’t dad a thing, then?“

„Ta!“

Tom sighs and puts Harry on his lap. Marcus joins them, showing his father how he can make the quiditch set move with his magic and asking for another, more complicated one. Tom allows himself to sink into the feeling of family that he always craved and now finally, finally can enjoy.

***

That night he goes back to the chamber. He warns Severus that he’s going to do the same thing he did the last time Dumbledore called him, but doesn’t explain more. He goes after Harry’s bedtime and for breakfast he’s back. Empty-handed.

Well, not entirely. He finished Salazar’s diary (this time making notes of the interesting things he notices about society back then that he wants to bring back. Such as inclusion of werewolves in everyday society, Hogwarts included), so he brought it back and picked the second one on his way back.

During breakfast, Bellatrix informs him that Walburga expects him for tea that afternoon. Tom acknowledges that with a curt nod, not wanting to encourage her behavior.

He goes take a nap after breakfast. He doesn’t really feel tired. But he almost never does. Tired or cold or hungry are just things that he no longer feels. Not the way mortal people feel them. But that only means that if he goes three days without sleep he collapses for more than twenty hours afterwards. He tries not to do that. Not with Harry so clearly clinging to him.

Only the nap between breakfast and lunch is a lot for Harry. Tom finds him fussy and crying and the moment Harry sees him he demands to be held.

They prepared for the tea with Walburga the day before. Corvinus asked Babbey for a secure wooden box for the locket that Tom will activate with a touch of his wand that will send the box to the same place the rest of the Horcruxes reside. Tom will go alone, because they don’t want Walburga to know that he’s back to talking to his Hogwarts friends. Asking Bellatrix to make it happen isn’t anything that should alert her to that fact – as Voldemort he preferred Bellatrix over basically everyone else.

The only absent ones from lunch are Theodore and Emory, who both still have their own lordships to worry about, and Severus, who doesn’t like company of people. Any people, it seems. Even Marcus is present, and Tom is happy to see that even Rodolphus happily entertains Marcus with debates about quiditch. Rodolphus seems amused by the boy’s excitement, but silently encourages it with clever questions and his own opinions about ongoing league. Harry once again spends first half of lunch on Tom’s lap and the second one on Rabastan’s. It’s good to see that both brothers are good with children, Tom muses. Good for the future of wizarding population in general and Lestrange line in particual.

Except… except Bellatrix doesn’t look that happy about inclusion of children in their little family. She hardly ever looks at them and doesn’t speak to or even about them. Something to worry about later, Tom decides. But not much later.

When the time to leave finally comes, he carefully doesn’t say goodbye to Harry. He simply gets up, checks that Harry and Marcus are both busy with the little puppet theater Rodolphus and Rabastan are playing for them (some tales of the last magical king of England and the greatest wizard ever alive, he believes, because he does hear the names Arthur and Merlin), nods to Corvinus and heads to the leaving hall with letax activated fireplaces. Three of them are there, for the occassions such as balls that happen now and again here, but only one is in use right then. He makes sure to arrive at the Grimmauld Place right on time.

An old elf stands there, waiting for him. He stands tall and proud, until Tom steps out of the fireplace. Then suddenly, he hunches over, flinching away from him. Tom stares at him in surprise. Did he do something to that elf? He would remember that, right?

„Mistress Walburga awaits her guest in the parlor. If you... if you could follow me.“

„Thank you.“

The elf flinches some more and Tom frowns. The elf recognizes him, there’s no question about that. Damn his bad memory. He will have to find a way to get his memories back. He did some terrible things, he’s aware of that and some of them he even remembers and doesn’t regret. But he needs to know all of them. Maybe the mindhealer will help?

Walburga indeed waits for him in the parlor, with tea and some biscuits ready.

„Lady Black.“ He bows his head just enough to show respect. Walburga doesn’t get up, simply stares at him, with that slightly insane look in her bright grey eyes. Entirely different from how he remembers her – with poisenous smiles but warm eyes, at least towards him.

„Mister Riddle.“ Ouch. She is pissed. „I assume you came to explain the disappearance of my son two years ago.“

„I’m afraid I’m not able to do that, my lady.“ He can’t tell her the truth but hopefully, he can dance well enough to keep an ally in her. Or at least not make an enemy out of her. „I just came to offer my condolences. I know I’m late, but two years is the usual time when disappearance is ruled to mean… I’m truly sorry, lady Black. Your son was a bright young man with marvelous future. Whatever happened to him, I sincerely hope he found peace and that if someone is responsible, they’ll pay for whatever they did to him.“

She watches him for a moment, before finally a smile graces her face. It’s not a nice look – her face is as thin and bony as the rest of her and her smile is mean and cruel. But that’s what you get in the house of Black. Insanity, slowly creeping into every gesture the Blacks make.

„Kreacher, change the armchair we prepared for mister Riddle with the slightly more comfortable one.“

Kreacher. Damn, now he remembers. And he understands why Regulus did what he did.

Voldemort borrowed Kreacher from him to place the locket. The place was all ready, including the poison. So Voldemort needed someone to poison so he could get the locket there. He didn’t care about the elf. Because Voldemort saw them as nothing more than servants, made to serve wizardkind.

Oh, how low did he sink.

Tom sits down when and only when Walburga gives him the permission. He’s ready to prove that he’s not the monster that occupied his body these last few… years. He makes small talk. He gives his condolences for Orion’s death and for some long minutes they talk about the people they knew in Hogwarts. Tom is careful not to let her know how close he got to his friends again and how easy it was.

Walburga always liked her gossip, so he indulges her. And as she talks, he starts paying close attention. She knows about weddings and funerals and child births. She knows what sorting at Hogwarts was shocking and what children are a disappointment. Tom has no idea how she knows all that, but she does and he stores that knowledge carefuly, like the prize it is.

„Now that the niceties are over,“ Walburga finally says as she sits straighter and once again looks at him with intensity that’s a little scary coming from her, „what can I do for you today?“

„I’m sorry to bother you about this, Walburga, but I can’t seem to find a locket of mine. Lately, I’ve had some trouble with memory, but I think I might have lended it to Regulus. Would you mind asking Kreachure if Regulus gave him a locket before he… disappeared?“

Walburga frowns and purses her lips, before snapping her finger. Kreachure appears immediately by her, shielded from Tom by her tall, but slim body.

„Kreachure, is there any… locket that Regulus gave you that I do not know about?“

She says it in such a way that’s obvious to Tom that she expects the elf to immediately say no. She’s also looking at Tom in this smug way. For few seconds. When Kreachure doesn’t immediately respond and instead squirms, she frowns and looks at him.

„Kreachure?“

„Kreachure wanted to tell you, mistress, but master Regulus forbid it.“

„Perhaps,“ Tom quickly jumps in. If Regulus talked to Kreachure while giving him the locket, the elf can be very dangerous to Tom. At least to his relationship with Walburga. And it’s never a good idea to make an enemy of a Black, „we should respect his last wishes and not talk about it. Regrettably, I need the locket.“ He hesitates for a moment. „I need it for a ritual. If the locket is still intact after the ritual, I can bring it back, so it can serve whatever purpose Regulus deemed worth of it.“

Kreachure looks like he’s torturing him when he speaks, but Walburga nods softly.

„Yes. If he forbid you of speaking of it, we shall respect his wish. But do bring the locket for mister Riddle, Kreachure.“

„Thank you, Walburga. I don’t know yet when I’ll be able to perform the ritual, but I will sent word right after it. Hopefully, I’ll be able to give the locket back.“

It hurts, a little, parting ways with the locket. It did belong to Salazar Slytherin himself and Tom spent years looking for it. But he has much more than that left after Salazar and if it’ll help him nurture this relationship, it’s well worth it.

„Why don’t you come for tea after the ritual? Perhaps you’ll be able to tell me more about it then. And why you need such a dark artefact for it.“

Her eyes are alive with slight malice. Obviously she thinks she’s more clever than he assumed, but Tom doesn’t mind her knowing it’s dark. As long as she can’t say exactly what it is. And by her reaction, she can’t.

He puts the locket in the box and slightly taps it with his wand. The box disappears.

„How’s your father-in-law doing, Walburga? Still holding tight to the title?“

„Like a stubborn mule he is. And he refuses to disown that ungrateful, shameful son of mine. Sure, Regulus is now most likely dead, but it’s not like he doesn’t have other choices for an heir. We are a patriarchal line, but Narcissa had a son! And if she’ll have another they will be able to each take their own house. Young Draco is a delight. Surely that would be better than for Sirius to take up the title he doesn’t even want!“

***

When he comes back, it’s to Harry’s wailing. He hurries to him and quickly takes him from Corvinus‘ arms. Corvinus frowns at him.

„After the adoption, if he’s still so clingy, we’ll have to do something about it.“

„You can’t blame him.“ And why, exactly, Tom feels so defensive about it? „I took him away from his family, his brother, all he knew. I’m all he has left.“

„Not really.“ Tom turns and glares at Rabastan. „I mean – you came here basically the moment you kidnapped him. And don’t take this the wrong way, but you weren’t really… stable back then. You hardly are now. And sure, you don’t really let me or Rod or Bella, which I don’t blame you at all, near him as often, but we’ve been here. But he is only what, fifteen months old? Babies are supposed to cling to one person, right?“

Corvinus sighs and rubs his nose.

„Merlin knows you were clingy. Rodolphus not so much, but you wouldn’t let your mother leave even for bathroom at times. And you were three at the time.“

Rabastan rolls his eyes.

„Great. Since when is every debate about children turning into bashing me?“

„Oh, Stan, but you were such an adorable baby.“

„Stan,“ Harry giggles happily, clapping his hands together. Rabastan sticks his tongue at him and tickles Harry’s foot. Harry giggles once more and kicks with his small feet. His face is still tear-stricken, but now that Tom’s holding him he seems happy.

„All worked out?“

„Perfectly,“ Tom nods at Corvinus. „Now we have the last little problem to deal with.“

***

That problem, of course, is not really little.

Tom, Theodore, Emory, and Corvinus all spend most of their free time researching. Tom spends almost every night at Hogwarts. On his fifth night there he dodges a spell at the last second and so learns to use different routes from then on. Every week like a clockwork comes a letter from Gornuk. And every week Tom answers as quick as he’s able to. The last thing he wants to do is anger the goblin.

Marcus is out of the mansion on the weekdays and Theodore leaves those days before diner. On the weekends though they’re both back. Harry seems to like Marcus well enough. He doesn’t exactly play with him, but Tom’s told that’s usual for children his age – they don’t know yet how to play with others. Rabastan, on the other hand, seems excited to have children in the house and usually plans something for Marcus on the weekend. After they forgot to come back to the mansion for lunch one Saturday when Rabastan took Marcus to explore the forest on the property, they swore to stay close to the house. The next weekend, Rabastan pulled Rodolphus into his schemes and they got Marcus to play a simple game of chasers, with Rabastan and Marcus trying to score on Rodolphus. Not really a game for children, though. All three of them ended up in trouble for that one, having to spend the next weekend reading quietly in the library.

„Can you even do that, father?“ complained Rabastan the whole time. „After all, we‘re all grown adults.“

„Grown, yes. Adults – the verdict still seems to be in progress.“

Harry, on the other hand, seems to enjoy that weekend he had all three of them to paster with anything he learned. It was also the weekend where they realized that no one was making the dragon fly around him. Corvinus even asked Babbey to ask if the elves amuse the child that way, but she said that they don’t. Rabastan then took Harry into his arms and started spinning with him, proclaiming him to be he strongest wizard he ever met. He’s not entirely wrong, Emory hisses at Tom quietly in the middle of all the excitement. Children usually start displaying accidental magic around three years old. Not only is Harry way too young for that, his magic also isn’t accidental. Not really, it appears.

At the end of November, just two days before Garnuk’s fourth letter is supposed to come, Tom comes back from the chamber victorious. He found a book only about Hurcruxes, with a chapter dealing with living Hurcruxes. He comes a little later than usually, so Harry is already awake. He takes him to his arms, kisses his cheek, and spins him around.

„Ready to become a Gaunt, little snake?“

Because even though Tom will become Slytherin, the lordship of Slytherin is more complicated than simply having children to pass the lodrship to. And so Harry will bear the name Gaunt. If, and only if, Harry proves himself worthy to wear the title of heir, only then he’ll be able to claim the Slytherin name.

Harry pats the place where his nose is supposed to be. He picked up that habit and Tom is honestly looking forward to getting his nose back.

„You have it?“

„I have it. Let’s get to it so we can get this behind as as soon as possible.“

„Oh, yes, I’ll go straight to the library and send word to Emory and Theodore. You, on the other hand, are on your way to bed.“

„But-“

„You asked me to remind you, Tom. And I will get you to bed. I will hex you if I have to.“

„You wouldn’t hex a man holding a baby.“

„Not from up front I wouldn’t.“

Tom scoffs, but listens to him. He is right, he knows. But he can’t wait to be the owner of most of his soul again.

***

It took another five days to finalize everything.

Thankfully, the Lestrange manor has a ritual room in the dungeons that they can use and Emory and Theodore have contacts all around and enough money to get their hands on anything and everything they need.

In the end it’s quite simple. Just few hard-to-find candles to lit, a bit of regret to feel, and a disgusting potion to drink all in the presence of the Hurcruxes he wants to take back.

All of them are still in the room when Tom and Corvinus both ask Babbey to give them the items back. Nagini, curled in a circle made from dust from unicorn’s horn, is not that happy about being coated in a potion that’s supposed to heal her as the soul will leave her body. Severus was not happy about the two potions he had to brew so quickly, but he did so without question. Turns out him feeling guilty about going to Dumbledore is a good thing. Tom has never seen him so obedient.

„This one,“ Tom gestures towards the diadem of Rowena Raveclaw. „Excluding Nagini, the diadem holds the smallest part of my soul.“

„Are you sure you want to keep a Horcrux?“ Corvinus still looks unhappy about that decision. Tom is glad that at least Theodore and Emory don’t argue with him about it. They don’t appear to agree with him, per se, but they also seem to think that the decision is up to him. And as long as he’ll be in possession of most of his soul by the end of the night, they’re fine with it. „We stay immortal in our children, Tom. And you have that now.“

Tom frowns.

„It’s Harry who I want to stay alive for, Corvinus. I’m still going to be a target. If something happens to me before Harry is old enough to understand and to possibly take over for our cause – what then? No, better stay alive in any way I can. One Horcrux should be enough for that, but I’m not getting rid of every single one of them.“

Corvinus opens his mouth, but Emory puts a hand on his shoulder.

„It’s his decision, leave him to it. And he will lose much less than he did back when he was sixteen. And even back then he came back alright enough, remember?“

Corvinus sighs, but nods. Then he points to the diadem.

„Babbey, please, return the diadem to the place you recalled it from. We will decide where to hide it later. The same rule still applies.“

They set the Horcruxes down around the room, away from each other and Tom enough that hopefully the pieces of his soul will enter his body one by one, not all at once. The book Tom brought from the chamber had whole three chapters about recalling Horcruxes. One covered the basics, one covered more than one Horcrux, and one covered a living Horcrux. The book recommended doing the ritual for one Horcrux at a time, but they talked about it, went through pros and cons, and decided that the risks are worth it. The recovery time from the ritual is supposed to be days for a single Horcrux and if they did it for each one it would take too long. And yes, this way the recovery period will be longer, but with any luck he’ll be able to adopt Harry and claim the Slytherin lordship before Yule. Which has been their goal since the beginning.

Corvinus, Theodore, and Emory quietly say their goodbye and the door slips shut behind them. Tom breaths in deeply. It’s late, he knows, because he wanted to do this while Harry was asleep.

„_Are you ready, my dear?_“ he asks softly.

„_Are you sure, my prince?_“

He opens his eyes and looks at Nagini.

„_We’ve been slipping and you know it. This can’t go on, Nagini. I need my sanity. And I need you completely sane, too._“

Tom came to the Riddle house and went to the garden. Nagini greeted him, but when he told her what he wanted to do she almost attacked him. It took all his duel knowledge to subdue her without hurting her. His soul has been eating her alive, too. He was thinking about leaving her as his Hurcrux even after the ritual, his nose be damned. He could find a way to get back his nose even with Nagini still being his Hurcrux. After all, she holds the smallest part of his soul. But after that incident, he knew he had to free her.

For a moment Nagini just moves around, hissing softly.

„_Very well, my prince. Proceed._“

He breaths in and with a small surge of magic lights up the thirteen candles around the room. He doesn’t have his wand. The book said the ritual is very magically powerful and often the wand doesn’t survive it. And this is the only magic he needs to do. And he can do it wandlessly. He left his wand in his room, just to be safe.

He drinks the potion and sinks to his knees. He closes his eyes and starts chanting, focusing on the regret he has.

The most powerful regret to work is that of creating Horcruxes, of killing people. But any regret works, per the book. Tom uses that. Because he doesn’t regret killing people. He doesn’t even regret creating Horcruxes in itself. But he regrets losing his mind, becoming Voldemort. He regrets letting his friends down. He regrets that in his pursuit of power, he betrayed his followers. He betrayed their goals.

He regrets many things. Not those he probably should, but he does regret most of the last ten, maybe fifteen years.

Soon enough he isn’t aware of anything. The chanting puts him in a trance. He feels the way the room grows cold and dark. The candles flicker few times, but hold. Nagini hisses angrily, before the noises she makes become painful. Tom hears that, but isn’t able to react. He just keeps chanting.

And then, force pushes into him. It hurts and it squeezes something inside him he wasn’t aware he even had. It feels like an intense headache and when it almost feels like it’s over it begins all over again.

It goes on and on for… he doesn’t know. Time is something like an abstract idea in the state he is in.

When the waves (five of them, not that he really paid enough attention to notice that) are over, his body is still too tight to relax. The pain goes through his body, it’s blinding and all consuming and Tom is vaguely aware that he’s screaming.

„_Master!_“ He opens his eyes and moves his head to see Nagini. He’s no longer on his knees, he’s now lying on his back, his legs and arms hurting. „_Master, are you hurt? Wait, I’m coming-_“

„_No!_“ It’s said more angrily than he intended. „_No. Stay in the circle. Are you… are you hurt?_“

The pause is everything he needs to know.

„_The potion worked, master. I’ll be fine._“

„_Stay and-_“

Another wave of pain goes over him and he goes stiff, screaming in pain. Nagini moves.

„_Stay where you are!_“

The pain goes on and on. And when he thinks it’s over and he just lies there for a minute, another wave, more painful than almost any before, takes over him and for long minutes he’s locked in it.

When finally it’s all over Tom keeps lying there, with his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed for the first time since the whole ritual began.

Extending his magic is painful, like extending an arm which muscle he pulled. But he checks the room and the objects and Nagini herself. The ritual is officially over, no magic left behind. The objects are ruined. But Nagini is well and free again.

„_How do you feel, Nagini?_“

„_How do I feel? I’m not the one who spent hours screming, my prince._“

Tom laughs and immediately regrets it. Everything hurts. His lungs hurt. His stomach hurts. His magic hurts. His very soul hurts.

And he doesn’t feel Voldemort. His mind for the first time in weeks feels clean. And his own.

He turns his head toward Nagini again.

„_Do you know what time it is?_“

„_I’d say about three hours before sunrise._“

Tom groans. That means that he’s less than three hours away from Harry waking up and demanding his attention. And he needs to get himself into the bed before that.

He tries to get up, but his legs give up under him. He groans and rolls to his stomach before trying again. This time his arms give up under him and he falls down on his nose. He groans before he realizes – the pain means he has his nose back!

He smiles in triumph and moves to roll over before groaning and lying back down.

„_You do relize you’re in a magical household, right?_“

He glares at Nagini before snorting.

„_Come here, you know-it-all snake._“

Nagini gets out of the circle and slowly moves towards him. He calls for Babbey and asks her to apparate them to his bed. She does so happily. The next time he wakes up, it’s to loud whisper and quiet sniffle.

„See? Your dad’s right here. He’s just resting. Let’s go before he wakes up and curses me to next Sunday, shall we?“

„Too late for that, Stan.“

With a hold back groan he opens his eyes to look at Rabastan standing above him, holding Harry. Harry stares at him with wide eyes. Rabastan squirms. Then Harry turns towards Stan.

„Ta!“

„This is your dad. Sure, he looks… different, but he is your dad.“

„Give me my son and get me a mirror, Rabastan.“

„My lord.“

Rabastan sets Harry carefully down right next to Tom and quickly leaves. Tom weakly raises his arms to carefuly hold Harry so the toddler doesn’t fall down. Harry still doesn’t look convinced it’s him.

Tom’s whole body aches and his magic is… unsettled, but he makes his magic carefully brush against Harry’s. Harry blinks and looks at Tom. To Tom’s surprise Harry’s magic latches to his and seems to…examine him. Finally, Harry grins at him, before pouting and patting his nose.

„Ta?“

Tom laughs softly, taking his hand.

„Yes, I know, I got a nose. What about the hair? Please tell me I’ve got my hair back.“

„Don’t know about the back part, but sure, you’ve got hair.“

Tom glares at Rabastan, who came back with big enough mirror that he could see himself in it. He puts it in front of both Harry and Tom so Tom can see.

He has most of his features back. He is over fifty now, but he is a wizard. That means that he looks closer to early forties, maybe even late thirties for a muggle standard. His cheeks are still pronounced nicely enough to attract some attention and while he’s still pale, it’s no longer the sick paleness as it was before. He has his nose back (and now he remembers the issues he had with it and couldn’t care less about them) and his hair back – soft, black locks that are just long enough to be curly but not long enough to be a bother.

His eyes are still red. He does still have a Horcrux and he does practice dark magic, after all. But to be honest, he likes it.

„What do you say, little snake? You like me like that?“

Harry raises his other hand to pat all of his face, before settling back down.

„Ta. Play?“

„Sorry, Harry, I think I’ll have to opt out of play time for some time. But I’m sure Stan is more than happy to go back to… whatever you two were up to before you woke me up.“

Rabastan watches him with small frown.

„You really grew soft ever since having a child, man.“

Tom calls his wand to him and sends a powerful stinging hex Rabastan’s way. Rabastan jumps and yells out.

„You were staying?“

Rabastan thinks about it, before answering: „Still true. Six months ago I would get Crucio.“

Tom really can’t argue with that.


	3. The Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Horcruxes, all that remains is the adoption.  
Oh, and the small matter of claiming the Slytherin lordship.

He sleeps through most of the next week. On the rare occassions he’s awake Corvinus makes him eat something and Tom asks after Harry. Nagini spends it by his side, obviously also sleeping. Considering that it’s December by the end of that week she might be hibernating. To be honest, he was a little surprised to find her still awake in the garden. But that might be the effect of being a Horcrux.

A week later, he’s able to stand up. His body still hurts, but he makes himself get up and join others for breakfast.

Harry spent the last week in the care of Rabastan, with Rodolphus and Corvinus helping out. So he’s told. Every time he was awake Harry came to visit him. At first he seemed distressed and calmed down only when Tom held him. But that was the first few days. Then he seemed to calm down. He still seemed excited to see Tom and babbled away (Tom didn’t really understand any of it, but he nodded and asked questions and was happy to see Harry happy), but he seemed content to leave again with either of his caretakers.

The first to see him is Bella, who freezes at first before she hurries to him and tries to help him walk.

„Let me go, Bella. I can walk myself."

Harry looks away from his yoghurt and smiles wildely at Tom.

„Da! Da!“

„Well, that is closer to dad, at least. Good morning, little snake. What’s the plan for the day?“

„Well, it is Friday, so Theodore is going to bring Marcus for the weekend. Emory managed to get three tickets for the Magpies game on Sunday, so that he and Theodore can take Marcus.“

„Are they finally moving in together, or is it supposed to be just a godfather-godson bonding, again?“

„I told you before, Rodolphus, I’m not questioning them about their private lives. You want to know the status of their relationship, you’ll have to ask them.“

„Everyone knows they’re in love and they each have an heir already. What’s the big deal with keeping it a secret?“

„You know why it’s a big deal now, Rod.“

Ever since the ban of all blood magic, including the blood adoption, gay couples aren’t able to adopt. In a society that depends on heirs for survival, that’s not ideal. And ever since muggleborns started dictating culture and to some extent even politics of wizarding Britain, homosexual relationship became something of a tabu. The old, traditional families don’t care either way as long as the ones in question produce heirs and are discreet as long as the other parent of their child is still in picture. You can’t divorce a bonded marriage, but most wizards and witches understand when a marriage is just a contract. As long as you are honest and upfront about it since the beginning and, once again, discreet enough so the family isn’t dishonored in public.

And yes, marriage isn’t really a problem for either of the men in question. Emory’s wife died almost fifteen years ago and Theodore’s wife was an old woman when he married her. It was quite the scandal back then. The problem they are wary of is the culture thing – over the past fifty years most of the wizarding society came to look at same sex relationship through their fingers. It’s not illegal, there is no law regulating relationship between adults in wizarding society whatsoever. But nowadays it’s considered… immoral.

It’s nonsense, of course, and every family following the old ways would tell you so. Regrettably, muggleborns don’t agree. And with Dumbledore’s help they managed to convince most of the light and neutral families that they got it right, not the traditional wizarding society.

Rodolphus growls lightly to his breakfast.

„That’s just rubish.“

„Yes, and we will do everything in our power to change the society’s stand. But now – what do you have planned for the weekend? And you, Stan?“

„I’m taking Bellatrix for the weekend to France, just the two of us.“

„But we can stay here if you need us, my lord,“ she’s quick to add and Rodolphus looks to him, somewhat resigned. Not as someone young with prospect of spending the weekend with their wife should.

„No, no, this weekend should be slow for us. You two go on and enjoy yourself. Rabastan?“

„I was studying to be a healer before the war properly broke. I wrote to the healer who kind of… mentored me back then. I still haven’t heard back from her, but I thought I’d go over my notes and some of the textbooks I studied back then. I might have to go through all that all over again, maybe even sit through the tests they set before they accept students. Would be good to start studying, then.“

„Right, you had the apprentinceship at St. Mungos, right? Impressive. I’m sorry for making you go to the first line instead of finishing that. You could be as useful as a healer, maybe even more.“

Rabastan shrugs.

„You didn’t really make me. Or even ask for me. You asked for Rodolphus and I wanted to do something, so I joined in. If I lost what I had back then, it’s my mistake. Besides, I was useful as a healer in the first line. I have just few more exams left, if my mentor lets me jump right in. If not – well, I did get some invaluable practice out there. And of course, if you need me to, I can look after Harry or even Marcus.“

„I think Theodore would rather send Marcus to a muggle school right now,“ jumps in Corvinus, amused more than anything. „No, you focus on your studies. I approve of that plan.“

The breakfast is soon over. Rodolphus excuses himself and his wife, citing that they want to make it to France and settle in before lunch. Bellatrix doesn’t look that happy about it, but she does follow Rodolphus out of the room not without one last longing look at Tom. Tom shudders at that. Rabastan leaves soon after, kissing Harry’s cheek goodbye, heading to the library.

„I want to do the adoption as soon as possible.“

Corvinus frowns at him.

„You’re not strong enough.“

„Not today.“ He hesitates. „I spend the weekend relaxing. We do it Monday. I want this over as soon as possible. I want to take over the lordship before Yule. I want to take my seat on Wizengamot for the first session of the new year.“

Corvinus watches him for long, long minutes.

„The last session of the Wizengamot is next Sunday.“ Because Wizengamot doesn’t care about such small thing as a Sunday. It meets every month on the second, fifth, seventh, thirteenth, and twentyfirst. The last day is usually the exception if it falls on one of the holidays of the old religion – like winter solstice. This year it falls on twentysecond, but on one of the September’s meetings it was deemed still too close and so the last session of Wizengamot that year will be on the thirteenth.

„Then we better make everything legally ready by then. Adoption on Monday. We’ll see how we’ll react to that, but I will claim the lordship on Friday at the latest.“

„Do you have a name picked up for Harry?“

Tom smiles.

„I do. How does Harrison Corvinus Gaunt sound?“

Corvinus pauses and looks at him.

„Corvinus? I assumed his middle name would be Abraxas.“

„I thought about it. But isn’t it tradition to give the middle name the same as the name of the godfather of the child?“

Corvinus slowly puts down the silverware with shaky hands.

„Godfather? Tom, are you sure?“

„More sure than ever. I know you will take care of him and raise him right if anything happens to me. And I know that if something goes wrong and I go missing, you will raise him with my memory intact and perhaps even find me so he doesn’t have to grow up without me. The question is – do you accept Corvinus?“

„Of course I accept! Bloody hell, Tom, what kind of question even is that?“

***

Harry is not happy that he has to spend the weekend in their room. Tom moves from the bed to the couch, but considering that he wants to go through another sort-of-ritual soon enough, he can’t really overexert himself.

Tom is more than happy when Corvinus joins them. Partly because he joins them to show Tom what Wizengamot is working on. Mostly because he can sit with Harry on the carpet. He grumbles about it and curses Tom some, but he does sit on the carpet and entertains Harry every time the boy comes to show him something.

There’s a session of Wizengamot on Saturday, which means that that day it’s only Tom and Harry and Marcus there, because Theodore, Emory, and Corvinus are all in Wizengamot. Theodore is there with his daughter, Christine, who is technically old enough to take over the lordship (ladyship when she takes over), but is still not really sure about herself and prefers to just sit and watch for now. Theodore also has a son old enough to take over the lordhip. Nathan even has a son of his own now. But Tom always knew that Emory’s heir will have to pry the lordhip from his cold, dead hands. That’s just the type of person Emory is. And the tradition of Lestrange line is that the heir has to have an heir of their own before the lordship can be passed on. Tom assumes that that’s why Rodolphus and Bellatrix left for France, but he’s not holding his breath.

Like that he’s glad Marcus is there with them. Naturally, Marcus and Harry each have their own games they play. But with Marcus he doesn’t have to constantly watch Harry. Plus this way, Harry sometimes goes show his toys to Marcus instead of Tom. And the boy is surprisingly patient with the toddler. Tom can see when it gets on Marcus‘ nerve, but he stays patient even then.

Tom asks Marcus about it during lunch, when Rabastan joins them. Marcus shrugs.

„I’m big and strong. Harry isn’t. If I get mad, I punch something. Harry could get hurt.“

Tom senses a speech Theodore gave Marcus at one point or another. He is still impressed by the way Marcus obviously listened and now is careful.

„Thank you, for the way you entertain him today.“

Marcus shrugs.

„I like him. It’s like having a brother. Can I have dessert now?“

„Finish your potatoes first, then you can have dessert.“

Marcus huffs, but listens. Tom just blinks at him, confused. When did he become such a dad?

***

Monday is another Wizengamot day. Tom is not backing away from wanting to do the adoption that day.

Corvinus and Emory come back in a bad mood.

„Dumbledore just blocked the law helping prisoners overcome the trauma of dementors and become proper members of our society again.“

„The damn prison was supposed to be for the extreme cases of murderers for whom death would be an easy escape. Or for those Dark Lords who couldn’t die.“ Emory gives Tom a meaningful glance. „But now we send every common thief their way. Even few hours with them is terrible for one’s mind, let alone years!“

Tom sighs and rubs the root of his nose.

„Is there any part of the society we won’t have to reform?“

Corvinus and Emory glance at each other before answering as one: „No.“

„Anyway. I need tea.“

„It’s just two hours before diner.“

„It’s not that big of a deal to push diner back. Besides, isn’t it supposed to be just you two each drinking a potion, eat some food, and then go to bed, let the magic work?“

Tom glares at Emory who happily ignores him. But then Tom just sighs and sits down with them, carefully listening to their complaining. After all, with any luck, in a month he will be right there with them.

„How was the quidditch match anyway?“

It was on Sunday afternoon and Theodore, Marcus, and Emory didn’t come back. Tom assumes Theodore is with Marcus once again. Emory shrugs.

„I don’t really care for quidditch.“ Tom knows that, obviously. „Marcus got a Magpies scarf and a shirt, so obviously he was excited. The match lasted three hours. Outside. Without a pause. Marcus kept up an excited ramble the whole time.“

„Which was all just iritating to you, I bet. Tell me – who bought him he scarf and the shirt?“ Emory glares at Corvinus while Tom just raises a questioning eyebrow at him. „Emory spoils the boy in hopes he’ll like him then.“

„That’s not true! And Marcus likes me just fine.“

„Of course he does. But you still feel guilty about spending too much time with his dad so you overcompenzate.“

„Shut up, will you?“

„Language, Emory.“

But Tom can’t help the smile in his voice. Corvinus obviously knows more than he tells his sons. And it’s true that Emory and Theodore were an open secret in the Slytherin house back in school.

The adoption itself is kind of anticlimatic. It goes exactly as Emory says – Tom and Harry each drink a vial of potion that Severus provided. He didn’t ask any more questions than necessary. Tom is sure Severus knows who Harry is, but he never said anything.

It takes them a moment to persuade Harry into drinking all of it, but by now they know how to make him do things he doesn’t want to do (bath time was fun those first few weeks), so they manage. After Tom just kind of… stares at Harry.

Emory rolls his eyes at him.

„Can we go eat now? I kind of skipped lunch and am starving.“

The next morning, Harry is different.

It’s a small difference, really. His hair is neater and his eyes are… not duller, exactly, but the green isn’t as bright as it was yesterday. It’s no longer Lilly Potter’s eyes looking at them. His magic feels different, too, but it’s subtle. If Tom wasn’t so used to feeling it brushing against his magic, he wouldn’t notice. The biggest difference is the skin – he wasn’t exactly tan before, but now he’s outright pale.

„Welcome to the Gaunt house, little snake. I hope you like it with us.“

„Up! Dad, up!“

Tom smiles and raises him high, spinning him around. Harry giggles and Tom pulls him close, kissing his face.

***

_Harrison Corvinus Gaunt_, proclaims Harry’s new Inharitance test. _Born on seventh December 1979 to Thomas Marvolo Slytherin. Without a mother._

Well. There’s something they didn’t think through. And if they ever need to come up with an Inharitance test for Harry they need to solve that problem. If it comes down to it they will find a random muggle woman and will make her drink that adoption potion. Maybe that’s the best decision all around.

He did know that taking the potions will change Harry’s date of birth, but he didn’t know that it will make him six months older. That explains why suddenly his vocabulary is much bigger and how over night he started running much quicker than what they were used to.

„Now, can we go over the Slytherin vaults and Slytherin property?“

Tom blinks in surprise and looks away from the test to Gornuk.

„Property?“

Turns out Slytherin had more properties in the Great Britain than just Hogwarts. Or maybe his descendants acquired some. But Tom is sure that the Slytherin Castle comes from Salazar Slytherin himself.

There’s also a cottage in Ireland and a house in Hogsmeade. The house in the village near Hogwarts has been turning in a profit for the last two hundred years, since it’s leased and people still pay the rent.

Other investments are not really that profitable. Tom and Gornuk try to go over it, but Harry gets restless and soon enough squirms and obviously wants to go exploring. Tom doesn’t really think an office of a goblin is a good place for that.

„I’m sorry, Gornuk. Perhaps we can go through all that later?“

Gornuk frowns at him.

„Oh no, lord Slytherin. You are not escaping now.“ He snaps his fingers and suddenly in the corner there’s a pen for a toddler. Tom blinks in surprise.

„Thank you, Gornuk.“

He puts Harry down before going back to the table. He already has his lord ring on his right ringfinger. Gornuk also gives him a chain with three small keys – all portkeys for one of his properties. Then they go over the investments.

„There’s the withdrawal for Hogwarts, of course. We have the St. Mungos withdrawal on the same card as well. Both were set by Salazar himself.“

Tom frowns when he sees the numbers. His money isn’t stagnating. It’s slowly but surely going away.

„Can we go to those later? I want to see the rest of my investments first and decide accordingly.“

„Of course, lord Slytherin.“

There’s many investments that are no longer valid or some that are downright stupid. Tom cancels all of them. Others aren’t so bad, but the deal behind them isn’t the best.

It takes hours to go over everything. Tom’s head hurts by the time they’re done, but he feels good. He canceled a lot of investments, but he also made a bunch of them. Mostly on Gornuk’s recommendation.

„Do you perhaps want to go down to your vault for an inspection now, lord Slytherin?“

Tom turns to check on Harry, just to find him standing the closest to him he’s able to in the pen, looking at him.

„Food, daddy, food!“

„Perhaps a break for food is a good idea?“

Gornuk stares at them both, before nodding.

„Very well. Anything in particular you would like? I’ll have the food delivered here.“

Well, the goblin is clearly determined to keep them there. With a sigh Tom resigns himself to his fate.

Two hours and five vaults later, he’s too tired to even think about complaining. Harry started out walking, determined to walk on his own because he’s a „big boy“. By now Tom has had him in his arms for a long while.

It’s worth it. Two of the vaults were money, the money that’s invested in different things. That’s not so interesting. One vault is full of furniture and paintings and some jewelry. It’s interesting and Tom will definitely go back to talk with the paintings. But it’s still not what makes this trip worth it.

One of the vaults is recreated library from the chamber. And this one makes sense – it’s separated into topics and then sorted alphabetically by the author. The only thing that’s missing are Salazar’s diaries. There is something added though – a row of wands. All of them on display, with a small writing about the owner of each one. Up above all of them is a thin, curvy one with a little plague that Tom can’t see but can guess. The wand of Salazar Slytherin himself.

The final vault is even more books. Younger than the one in the library, from all eras up to the eighteenth century. When the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin bore his title.

Tom just stands there and looks around.

„Well, that’s all I wanted to show you.“ Gornuk sounds more than pleased with himself. „I will send you a monthly report about how your investments are doing. If you need anything from Gringotts, please, don’t hesitate to contact me. I’m here to serve you and your family.“ Then he frowns a little. „Of course, if your son proves to be unworthy of the Slytherin title…“

„You will do as I tell you and if I tell you to do something for him, you will do so.“

Gornuk glares at him before smirking.

„Of course, lord Slytherin, as you say. Now, just one last little thing. If you’ll follow me back to my office, please.“

Tom just stares after him fo a moment, before looking down at Harry. Harry’s head is laid on Tom’s shoulder and the boy is asleep. Tom sighs. Harry is used to naps after lunch.

The way back to the office is nerve-wracking. He always liked the carriages goblins use, but with a toddler in his arms it’s hard to enjoy it. When they make it to Gornuk’s office there’s an official looking scroll. It’s thick and old looking and Tom is not sure what it does here.

„Oh, finally. Lord Slytherin, I present you the original of the Hogwarts Charter.“

Tom’s eyes buldge and he squeezes Harry closer.

Original of the Hogwarts Charter. It was pressumed to be missing for… at least two centuries.

„This scroll is to be presented to any heir of the founders worthy of the title. The Hufflepuff line hasn’t been to our branch in at least four centuries. We believe they left for the new world back then and aren’t sure what happened to them. The last magical descendant of Raveclaw line died about three hundred years ago. The last descendant of Gryffindor who was deemed worthy of the title died in the fourteenth century. That leaves you as the guardian of the Charter.“

The guardian of the Hogwarts Charter. That leaves him place on the Board of Governors and quite an important voice there.

Then he hesitates. Taking the original of such an old scroll would be very dangerous to it.

„Is there a way to take a copy of it that would still be taken as original at the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors?“

Gornuk smirks.

„Not really. But I can make you a certificate that it is a copy made at Gringotts from the original that’s been in our care ever since Godrick Gryffindor gave it to us in 1045. It is custumary to do it this way and the ministry never before had any problem with it. It will cost you 103 galleons.“

Tom smirks at him.

„Of course it will. Do it anyway.“

***

It’s the first time he sees Emory speechless.

„This… is this…“

„Original of the Hogwarts Charter, yes. Well, technically, it’s a copy of the original, but it’s still more original than whatever it is Dumbledore has.“

Emory’s eyes slip towards the ring on Tom’s finger. It’s not as big as he expected – most lordship rings are big, so they can be pressed into wax to seal letters or sign declarations. Not the Slytherin ring – it’s simple made, surprisingly, from dark red metal. It’s a snake curling around his finger, with its head resting on top of its tail. It’s not eating it, so it’s not a symbol of infinity. It’s just a snake, nothing else. It doesn’t have a surface you could press to a wax.

„And you’re…“

„Lord Slytherin, yes. Gornuk will make sure that the proper channels will be alerted only after the last Wizengamot session of the year starts, so I’ll be able to claim my place with the new year.“

„Convienietly leaving us enough time to go over this new… development.“

Corvinus smirks at him and Tom smirks right back.

„Would you like to go visit the Slytherin Castle with me?“

Now it’s Theodore who looks up so quickly Tom is a little afraid he moved something in his neck.

„Slytherin Castle is a real thing?“

Tom frowns.

„You know about it?“

Theodore shrugs.

„Grandfather used to tell stories of grand balls in the old Slytherin Castle. We used to think it was his old age talking and he was just telling tales, but… he was old. And if the… Corvinus Gaunt held the title of lord Slytherin at the beginning of the nineteenth century, it’s possible that grandfather did visit those balls as a child.“

„So, I assume you want to see it?“

„Damn, Tom, of course we want to see it!“

„Emory! Language.“

Tom quickly turns to check on Harry who’s sitting on a rug, the quidditch replica helping children control their magic in his hands. It’s not moving yet, but Harry is focused on it, watching it closely.

Emory rolls his eyes.

„Didn’t know you’d turn into such a dad.“

„So, are we going or what?“

„Wow,“ Emory looks at Theodore with judgement in his eyes. „I’ve never seen you this excited.“

Theodore rolls his eyes.

„I’m not entering a verbal fight with you, Emory. We all know how that would end.“

„With you two quickly leaving for dorm room?“

Corvinus snickers and Tom smirks. Theodore and Emory both freeze for a moment before they slowly relax egain. Theodore looks somewhat sheepish, but Emory has downright murder glare. Tom rolls his eyes.

„Relax, it’s just us here. And it’s late, let’s leave that for tomorrow. Corvinus, you’re governor on the board for Hogwarts. Do you have a copy of the chart that you have? We can see the differences between that and the original. According to Gornuk I also have a pretty important place on the Board. I better be prepared for the meeting at the beginning of the next semester.“

***

The Slytherin Castle is… well, a castle.

Tom doesn’t know what he expected. Maybe another manor with a little more pompous name, because… it was supposed to be the home of Salazar Slytherin, after all.

There’s an iron gate with green flora all around it. Tom frowns at it. It reminds him of something, but he can’t remember what.

The gate and the flora is high enough that he can’t see anything behind it. With a sigh he carefully lets go of Harry’s hand.

„Take Corvinus‘ hand for me, will you, little snake?“ Harry just nods and takes Corvinus‘ hand. „Gornuk says that the gate needs my blood to let me through.“

„Of course it does,“ Emory mutters. „The Nott manor had a similar safeguard before the ban of blood magic.“

„So did Lestrange manor and so did probably most of the manors of our friends,“ nods Corvinus. „Blood magic isn’t just dark rituals, but hey, who ever listens to us?“

„We will make them listen,“ mutters Tom as he prickles his finger and presses it to the gate. The metal starts rumbling and Tom and the rest of them take a step back. But then the flora seems to grow back. It stays interwined with the gate, but leans back just enough that the gate opens in front of them to reveal the sight of Slytherin Castle.

There’s a water trench around the castle. The castle is old and bare, with four big towers in every corner and a gate in the middle of the wall in front of them. There’s a little place in front of the gate, but no bridge to be seen.

The four of them stare at it in silent awe.

„Shit, Tom. You have a castle.“

This time, Tom punches Emory.

„Hey!“

„Language, for Merlin’s sake, Emory!“

Emory frowns and opens his mouth to respond, when…

„Shit.“

Emory and Tom both freeze and look down to Harry. Harry smiles at them toothily.

„Shit!“

„Oh no. No, Harry, sweetheart, that’s a no-no word.“

„Yes, Emory, please explain to the toddler why it’s a no-no word for him when you prance around saying it all the time!“

„Shit!“

„Harry, sweetheart, I will give you sweets if you never repeat that word in front of your dad.“

Tom allows himself to find amusement in watching Emory, clad in the finest robes money can buy, kneeling in front of little Harry and pleading with him.

„Shit!“

Emory groans and looks to him.

„I’m a dead man, aren’t I?“

„Yes.“ Tom smiles at him happily. „Yes, you are. Would you prefer to die now or do you want to see the home of Salazar Slytherin first?“

„You know the answer to that question, you bastard.“

„Hey. Not my fault my muggle father didn’t have the grace to ask my mother for her hand.“

They move closer to the castle slowly. There’s still no bridge leading to the castle.

Suddenly, there’s a soft pop next to them. Tom turns to see a surprisingly young elf standing in front of him, standing tall and proud with soft looking toga clipped together by a brooch that looks a lot like the house Slytherin crest. The elf’s big eyes are blue and his movement is sure.

„Lord Slytherin.“ He bows low enough to show due respect, his back straight. „Welcome to your home. Can Jakpy offer you and your guests a cup of tea?“

Tom stares at the elf some more before nervously glancing towards the rest of his party. The only one who isn’t staring at the elf is Harry and he’s trying to get to the elf to hug him. Luckily, Corvinus scooped him in his arms and holds him close.

„Not… not right now… Jakpy. We would like to…. Explore. If that’s okay with you.“

„Of course, lord Slytherin!“ The elf seems almost… perky. „Would you like to meet the rest of the elves in the castle?“

„How many elves are in the castle?“

„Two hundred and seven, lord Slytherin!“ Then the elf hesitates. „But two are just babies and another thirteen are too young to truly serve, lord Slytherin.“

„Well, that still leaves you with over hundred and ninety elves. You’re officially rich.“

„Oh no, esteemed guest. That’s only us castle elves. There’s another fifty at the cottage.“

They just stare at him for a moment.

„How… how big that cottage is, exactly?“

„Not that big. Most of the elves take care of the horses.“

„Horses. I have…. alive horses?“

„Of course, lord Slytherin! The cottage elves make sure that there always are horses ready for a descendant of the noble Salazar Slytherin. We visit sometimes and help!“

„That’s… nice.“

Corvinus presses Harry to Tom’s hands and he takes him automatically, a little shell-shocked.

„Dad? Sad?“

„No, Harry, I’m fine.“

„Jakpy, right? How do we make it to the castle?“

Jakpy gives Corvinus a careful glance.

„There’s a drawbridge. Only lord Slytherin’s magic can activate it.“

„Well, how do I activate it?“

The elf looks at him as if he’s slow.

„You wish for it, of course.“

Of course. Because he’s in a magical home.

Tom concentrates on wanting a way to get home. A bridge appears right in front of them, leading to the castle gate, as if it always was there.

„Good thing you can do wandless magic, then.“

Emory isn’t wrong.

„Can I… just… walk around for now? I’ll meet all the elves tomorrow, I want to just… explore today.“

„Of course, lord Slytherin. Jakpy will make sure the master bedroom and the child room next to it are ready for tonight. Are the guests staying the night?“

„You can’t make me leave until I at least have a look at the library here.“

„I want to see Slytherin’s study room. You never took us to the Chamber, so we deserve it.“

Theodore is the only one to hesitate.

„I need to leave in two hours. Marcus has French today. He hates it. The boy does not have a head for languages.“

„Two rooms for tonight, please, Jakpy. But in the upcoming days do keep at least five guests rooms ready at any time, will you?“

„Of course, lord Slytherin. Are we expecting guests?“

Tom hesitates.

„I prefer to have an open door policy for my friends and allies. If they can go to me, they don’t have to stay in dangerous environment or go make decisions they’d later regret.“

The elf smiles at him and Tom suddenly feels strangely happy with his approval.

„Of course, lord Slytherin. Any requests for diner? Any dietary restrictions the cook should be aware of?“

Luckily, Jakpy is soon gone again and they can walk into the castle.

They walk through the gate into the courtyard. There’s a nice fountain in the middle of it. A statue of big snake, Tom assumes basilisk, is above it and right now it’s empty. Might be because it’s almost winter, might be because the castle has been empty for centuries. Corvinus nudges him, so Tom continues into the first hall.

It’s enourmous, with five fireplaces on each side and two big mirrors above them. Otherwise it’s empty. They walk the ground floor and most of the rooms are similar to this one – big rooms with little furniture. Tom assumes that those are the representative rooms, meant for balls and banquets. There are some paintings, but hardly any people in them. They find one room with couches and armchairs in it, but even that looks somewhat empty, without any personal touch.

Tom does have to compliment the elves, though. All the rooms, although abandoned, are clean and ready to serve.

Soon enough, too soon to be honest, they’re back in the first hall. Tom frowns and looks at his friends.

„Is it me, or was that…“

„Too quick? It’s not you. Isn’t there supposed to be a library?“

„Maybe it’ll be in the personal suits on the first floor?“

„Libraries in this old places are usually on both floors.“

„Maybe it’s hidden somehow? Merlin knows Hogwarts are full of secret passages and disappearing doors.“

By that point Harry is again being carried by Tom. He started the tour excited, running from one room to another and trying to get on any furniture in his way. But he’s still only two and tires easily.

„Okay, but has any of you seen any stairs?“

They just look at each other some more, before Tom finally gives in.

„Jakpy?“ The elf appears before him and swiftly bows. „Could you show us the stairs, please?“

„Certainly, lord Slytherin. Would you like to see the library ones, the ones that lead to the hall with guest rooms, the one leading to the family wing, or the one leading straight to the master bedroom?“

They just stare at him for a while.

„The… family wing, please. And can you prepare the two bedrooms for tonight in the family wing?“

The elf frowns, but nods.

„Of course, lord Slytherin. Please, follow me.“

They follow him right back to the only room with actual furniture. The elf gestures towards the corner on the left from the fireplace.

„The stairs are right there, lord Slytherin. You need only want to have it there.“

Of course. Because they’re in a magic house. Quite literally, it appears.

Tom concentrates and soon enough a part of the wall shimmers and disappears so they can see a simple spinal staircase. The steps are from stone and there’s no railing. Quite the dangerous stairs.

„Is there any… less dangerous way to get to the private wing?“

„No, lord Slytherin. Bot stairs in the library and to the master bedroom are just the same. Only the guest wing has a grand staircase. If you’re worried about the child, don’t be – the masking mechanism was implemented to stop guests from entering rooms they’re not welcome in, but it works as well for children.“

Tom is actually relieved to hear that.

They make their way up. The stairs end at a living room that’s much cozier than anything he’s ever seen before. The carpet on the floor is soft and warm, in this beige color that makes you simply overlook it. The couch is big enough to sit at least ten people, it looks soft and its color is just as nondescriptive colour as the rug. There are big windows with rich, dark red curtains that Tom assumes cover the windows quite nicely when they’re required to do so. There’s also an armchair that matches those drapes. And another that’s more what Tom was expecting – in rich green. The table in front of the couch and between the armchairs is mahogany with delicate green tablecloth with an empty bowl in the middle.

There’s also a big painting above the fireplace. The two armchairs from the room seem to be painted there, with library behind them. But the chairs are empty right then.

Jakpy appears next to the fireplace as soon as they’re all there.

„Anything else, lord Slytherin?“

Tom looks around.

„Has the decor been changed by Slytherin’s descendants?“

„Yes, every descendant made changes to suit their own tastes. But after lord Corvinus died, we set everything back to the way lord Slytherin and his bonded left it behind.“

„So… what we see…“

„Is exactly what lord Slytherin lived like, yes.“ The elf smiles happily at Emory, who’s almost gaping around. „There are doors to the offices of lord Slytherin and his bonded,“ the elf gestures to the other side of the fireplace from where the staircase is. Tom concentrates and makes the staircase disappear before he sets once again excited Harry to the floor, so he can explore. „Lord Slytherin can visit Salazar’s office, but the bonded office is open only for the descendant of the bonded.“

Tom exchanges frowns with his friends.

„Isn’t Salazar’s bonded the one who gave him his children? Aren’t their descendant the same as Salazar’s?“

The elf shakes his head almost violently.

„They raised their children together, but they each had their own lordship to worry about. The door on the right from here leads to the library, the door right ahead leads to the hall of the family wing. Does lord Slytherin want me to show him the master bedroom?“

Tom looks longingly to the door to the library before he turns back to Jakpy.

„Yes, please.“

The hall isn’t that big. There’s just ten doors in the hall, which considering everything isn’t that much.

„Jakpy, can you tell me where each of the door leads?“

The elf nods.

„Library.“ That’s obviously the door on the right. „The master bedroom is right next to it and the next door leads to a child suite that is also linked to the master bedroom. The door next to the living room from the other side leads to a dining room. We have a public dining room downstairs, but lord Slytherin with his family and friends prefered to use this one. The rest are doors to suites of their own, usually used by grown children or close friends.“

„I assume two of those suites are being prepared for Corvinus and Emory.“

He says it mildly, as if absently, but he monitors the elf’s reaction. Glad for Corvinus, who catches Harry. The boy tried to make a run for it and try to open a random door. The elf bows and gestures to the two doors furthest away from the master bedroom.

„The suites should be ready soon, but if masters want to check them now, they’re free to do so.“

Corvinus and Emory exchange a look.

„Willl it be fine for us to call our own elves to fetch some personal things for us?“

„As you please, master, we’ll be happy to meet other elves again.“

„Thank you, Jakpy, that’s all.“ Tom waits before the elf disappears. „I want to see the master bedroom and if the child suite will be well suited for Harry. You’re free to go back or check your own rooms, but don’t you dare step a foot into the library before me.“

Emory rolls his eyes and Corvinus snorts.

„I’m going to go to my rooms and call for Nolky. I want to change robes before diner.“

„Good idea, Emory, I’ll do the same.“

„I’ll help you with Harry,“ offers Theodore. „If you’re both exploring, someone should be there to watch over you.“

The master bedroom shows that there’s no plumbing in the castle – Tom finds a potty under the bed. There’s also just a light shade between the bed and a bathtub. Next to the bathtub there’s a small cabinet with an empty bowl, obviously meant for when you want to clean just your hands and face. He can live with that. Especially with the way the castle seems to answer to him. With some practice he should be able to take a bath.

The bedroom is a room of its own, but there also is a second room with table and chairs in the middle, and smaller table and an armchair in the corner. The fireplace is already lit, altough Tom feels that it was lit just recently. They are still fully clothed in their robes and he can feel the cold of the castle. Hopefully the elves will be able to make it warm soon enough.

Tom steps through the door he sent Theodore and Harry through earlier. The child suit is softer – his didn’t have a carpet but this one has it everywhere. There are no wooden chairs like there were at the table, every chair is a soft armchair and even the playpen in the corner looks soft. There are also some old looking soft toys that Harry is happily playing with.

„No plumbing, huh?“ asks Theodore gruffly. Tom looks towards him. „I found a potty and a bowl in the other room with the small bed and crib. It’s as soft as this one, painted soft blue color.“

„It is a child suite,“ Tom shrugs. „I’ll deal with plumbing after I deal with the political nightmare we are currently in.“

„Not very good for balls, lack of plumbing.“

„Do I even have to hold balls here?“

„It would make your political career easier. I know we have the whole story of you coming in from Sweden, where you just discovered your heritage, but balls would help. How are we doing with the certificate from Durmstrang for you anyway?“

„Good. I’m meeting with the headmaster next week. I’m sure I’ll have to give him something in exchange. That’s another reason why I want to keep Harry a secret for now.“

„If he knows about him he’ll want him to attend Durmstrang.“

„A son of lord Slytherin is a very strong political figure. He’d try to use him. Without the knowledge of Harry he will probably ask for a book from Slytherin’s library. I’m okay with giving him a copy.“

Theodore smirks before raising his wand and making the mermaid Harry is playing with raise to the air. Harry giggles and stands up to race after it. Tom smiles.

The room is perfect for a child. Not only is everything made from soft material, Tom can detect a number of protective charms all around. They’re ancient and Tom is surprised they still hold, but he’s not complaining.

Corvinus and Emory soon demand to go see the library. Theodore waves him away, telling him to go with them, that he’ll look after Harry. And Harry seems distracted by his new toys and the magic all around him.

The library is… breathtaking. There’s a spiral staircase clearly visible in the corner, made from dark wood and carved beautifully. The library itself isn’t that big. The floor between the ground and first floor is missing and the books are on all the walls around, on both floors, with a big column-like library in the middle of the room also going up both floors. It’s a lot of books, but not that much by wizarding standards. But, Tom assumes, this had to be a big family library in Salazar’s time. And if all of those books are at least as old as the castle itself…

There’s no place to sit, he realizes, or even work here. The room has to be something of a storage, nothing more. And why not – Lapky told them both Salazar and his bonded had offices there and judging by the table in Tom’s room they were even used to working in bedroom.

They take the time to look around. The books are obviously in old versions of languages – and even some that are long dead, local languages that were overcome by Gaelic or English, mostly. And now and again Tom sees parseltongue.

Whoever categorized the books in the Slytherin vault obviously didn’t bother doing the same with this library – it’s the same mess as the one in the chamber. Tom is a little annoyed, but he’s also excited. After all, he has all the time in the world to go through those books.

They’re interrupted only by Theodore who walks in with a fussy Harry.

„I think he’s tired again,“ he says simply as he hands Harry to Tom. Tom sighs.

„Let’s sit down in the living room and maybe ask when the diner will be.“

They make it to the living room and even sit down – Emory, Corvinus, and Theodore on the couch with Tom in the green armchair. That’s when they realize they’re not alone anymore.

„I knew I heard someone!“ They look up to the portrait with the two armchairs. There’s a man roughly their age – long red hair in a low ponytail, stubble on his cheeks, and bright blue eyes alight with life and a smile that’s almost blinding with his white teeth. He seems to be a big man, tall and big, build like a warrior and tanned like someone used to spending much time outside. But he’s in a simple beige tunic with dark red trousers and his smile promises mischief. „Sal, I told you I heard someone.“

„Yes, I heard you the first time, Rick.“ A man as tall as the other one walks into the frame, a book in his hand and a slight frown on his face. He’s slimmer than the other man, in a dark green robe that looks much richer than the other man’s clothes. He’s pale, but even he has long hair tied down on the back of his neck. His are black though. He turns to study all of them with smart, green eyes.

„Aww, Sal, look at the baby. It looks just like you!“

Harry smiles brightly at them at that and moves on Tom’s lap. Tom quickly catches him, not wanting him to try to go into the already lit fireplace. The dark-haired man from the painting cocks his head to the side before he smiles softly and waves at Harry.

„Hey, little one. What’s your name?“

„‘Arry!“ Harry proclaims happily.

„Hello, Harry. Now, I assume your father is the one who opened our castle once again… Come on, boy, snap out of it. We’ve been stuck here for ages.“

„You… you’re Salazar Slytherin.“

Salazar glances to Emory who seems to still be in shock and rolls his eyes.

„Yes, obviously. And the last few descendants of mine were right prats, so I don’t have that high hopes for you lot, but one can hope. Now, are you going to put me in the attic as soon as I tell you who my bonded is, too?“

Tom looks from Salazar to his bonded and back.

„I’m sorry, I’ve been rude. I’m Thomas… well, my name originally was Tom Marvolo Riddle.“

Salazar scrunches his nose.

„Riddle… Riddle… Never heard that name. Did something happen to the Gaunts?“

„My mother was a Gaunt. My father… was a muggle.“

Salazar frowns before sighing.

„Well, I was getting worried about how intermarried the line became. That’s one way to solve it. Did your father treat you right?“

Tom gulps.

„My father abandonded my mother before she gave birth to me. She was… almost a squib, but she realized that I might be a wizard, so she told him. He… didn’t take it well.“

„I’m sorry to hear that, son,“ says Godrick Gryffindor softly, puting one arm around Salazar’s shoulders. „Your mother?“

„Died giving birth to me. I was raised in muggle orphanage.“

Salazar’s face darkens.

„Why muggle orphanage? Why not a magical one? Or, hell, Hogwarts?“

Tom looks quickly to his friends and back.

„There are no magical orphanages. And Hogwarts is open only to children eleven to eighteen.“

Now even Gryffindor’s face darkens.

„A good family who could blood adopt you?“

„By the time my mother came around the Gaunts were… not a good family. And blood adoption has been illegal for over a century.“

Salazar and Godrick stare at him for a long minute before they both collapse into the green chair behind them, so entwined it’s not easy to say who’s on top of who.

„What the hell happened to wizarding society? What year is it anyway?“

„1981. The end of it, anyway.“

Corvinus is the one to answer which makes both Salazar and Godrick to look at Tom’s friends. Tom sighs and puts squirming Harry down, facing him.

„You can’t go to the fireplace, understood? You want to see the painting, you ask one of us to take you to it.“

„But I wanna!“

„Not alone. And right now we need to talk with the painting. You can go exploring the rest of this room or we can get you your toys and you can play with them. But you can’t leave the room. Do you understand?“

Harry glares at him for long moments, but Tom holds. He will win the battle of wills with a two year old, damn it.

Finally, Harry looks down and nods. Tom lets him go then and looks back up.

„These are my friends. Lord Theodore Flint, lord Emory Nott, and lord Corvinus Lestrange. You three know my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, and, apparently, his bonded, Godrick Gryffindor.“

„I still don’t know how the history forgot,“ grumbles Gryffindor. „It’s not like we were very secretive about it. Damn, I was the one to give you Annabeth. As a wedding gift!“

Well, it seems like today is the day for surprises.

„There is this… legend,“ starts Emory slowly. „Of you two fighting over wether Hogwarts should admit muggleborn students or not.“

„What?“

„We never had that argument! We had many, many arguments… but not this one!“

„Well, the legend says that Salazar was only for admitting pureblood students and becuase you argued about it, and because Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Raveclaw took Gryffindor’s side, Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts. But first he created a secret chamber with a monster in it, meant to cleanse Hogwarts of the impure students.“

„Who dares to call Annabeth a monster?!“

Surprisingly, that was Godrick Gryffindor screaming out and scaring Harry. Harry looks up at the painting with open mouth and tears in his eyes. Tom sighs and gets up to swoop Harry in his arms.

„Calm down, beloved. Also, not the point.“

At least Godrick looks sheepish.

„Yes, true. Sorry. I’m sorry, little snake.“ The guys on the couch snort. „What?“

„That’s what Tom calls him.“

Godrick grins before pointing at Tom.

„I like you, boy.“

„Thank you, sir,“ Tom answers drily. „So, you knew about the chamber?“

„Knew? We helped him build it. It was our panic room.“

„Panic room?“

Godrick rolls his eyes.

„Back then there was lots of battles. Not really muggles against wizards – most muggle kings and other leaders employed wizards to help them in battles and wars. There was more than just one kingdom on the islands. We managed to keep Hogwarts independent, but it took a lot of political power and some real battles. So yes, we were always ready to fight. But we founded Hogwarts to be a safe place for anyone needing it. So we needed a safe place to put the young ones and just the ones not willing or able to fight. And so we built the chamber. Few years later we had our bonding ceremony and I gifted Annabeth to Salazar as a gift. Basilisks are protectors. He raised her since an egg. She was perfect as the last protection for those unable to protect themselves.“

„I never argued we shouldn’t teach muggleborns. But… I did argue we shouldn’t take in people without magic.“ Salazar and Godrick exchange a long look, before Salazar sighs and continues. „When we began, we weren’t able to afford elves. So we emplyed people to keep the castle clean and safe, to cook for us, and to keep the grounds around the castle. Later, some of those people were our graduates. But we also had sons and daughters of magical lords who… didn’t inherit their parents‘ magic. Their parents were only trying to secure them a future, but I… worried.“

„And Salazar was right to do so,“ Godrick sighs. „One of those was too jealous of our students, too bitter that they got what was denied to him. Especially of the muggleborns. He felt like they robbed him of it. If Rowena didn’t have the intuition she had…“

„We were too late for two of our students, but we were able to save another six he kidnapped.“

„Since that day we closed the gates of Hogwarts to anyone without magic. Soon enough we were able to afford elf’s help and we started the works on the protective wards around Hogwarts. We all came to agree with Salazar – non magical people, not just muggles, are too dangerous. If we want to keep our next generation safe, we need to make sure that those dangers can’t get close to them.“

There’s a serene silence after that. Silently, Tom recites a short prayer to the killed children to lady Magic.

„What about the story of Salazar leaving?“

The silence in the painting gets tense and slowly, Godrick stands up and sits down in the red armchair.

„That was my fault. I was…“

„Disloyal.“ Salazar’s word cuts in and Godrick flinches.

„Yes. There was a… young woman. My graduate. She graduated years before and we were in a need of another professor. She heard about our need and came to help.“

„More like came to seduce you,“ Salazar sneers. Godrick sighs, but nods.

„Sadly, Salazar is right. And I didn’t see that until it was too late. She… whispered in my ear and made me resent my bonded. It was the worst mistake of my life. Rest assured that Rowena and Helga let me hear it.“

„Good.“

„Salazar was gone for three years. I was desperately trying to find him for two. Finally, our much more level-headed friends helped.“

Salazar rolls his eyes, but he relaxes once more and extends his arm to Godrick. Godrick immediately takes his hand.

„They lured me to Hogwarts under a false pretense and then locked us in a room they charmed to not let us out separately. The only way out of it was hand in hand. Even elves couldn’t get in.“

„It took us almost twenty hours, but we talked it out. It helped that thanks to the bonding we both could feel how miserable the other has been the whole time.“

Tom and his friends exchange unsure looks.

„So… you left… but you came back?“

„That is what we said, yes.“

„Dad! Hungry!“

The room relaxes and fills with quiet amusement. Tom puts Harry back on his lap.

„Alright, let’s see if Jakpy has diner ready for us.“

„Go on to the dining room, then. We can talk more after you put the little one to bed. We’re curious to hear more about the world outside.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can wrestle the Salazar/Godrick ship out of my cold, dead hands, because I believe in that ship with all my might.  
Anyway, this is it for right now! How did you like it?  
I do have a vague idea about rewriting the main story from the books in this universe. Would you be interested in that? Obviously, Death Eaters wouldn't be the bad guys in that one and I would delve into most of the cliches of Slytherin!Harry - Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing... just to name a few. It is a crack fic after all, a really stupid idea that somehow got hold of me. Would you be interested in seeing that? (Even if it took some time for me to post it? I wouldn't want to start another unfinished fic, so I would need to finish the first year before posting it.)  
I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for part 1! Let me know how you like it so far and I'll see you again next week for part 2


End file.
